Adventure Time: Who we are on the Inside
by Raistlin99
Summary: Ice King Isn't who he's meant to be. Or is he? And how does Finn cope with all the responsibility put on the shoulders of the Hero of Ooo? We are who were are, but it's the people around us that help us shape and change until we are who we want to be, unless there's magic headgear involved. Not for those who hate shipping. Set after "I Remember You"
1. Chapter 1

OK, so I've been toying around with this idea every since I watched, I Remember you. That episodes was so sad to me because I've often wondered if I would want to live if I was different in my mind, if I didn't function the same. So on that note, here's my new work. This is going to center on Ice King but it will also be about the relationships of other characters that I feel deserve to be told in more detail. It centers on one couple in particular but you'll notice how this fic is about people, less about adventure.

Ice King was lonely. This happened a lot when you were surrounded by penguins and no princesses. He tried playing on his keyboard, since that somehow made him feel a bit better. Today however, it just didn't seem to be working.

Suddenly, the door to the entrance to his home was kicked in by none other than Finn and Jake. The Ice King smiled big at this. He hasn't kidnapped any princesses today. Maybe the guys want to hang out.

"Ice King," Finn shouts.

Ice King makes his beard fly him in front of the heroes. "Hey guys. What's up?"

"Where's Dr. Princess," Jake demands?

"Dr. Princess? No idea. Haven't seen her since Gunter had that cat creature."

"Wenk wenk," Gunter replies.

"I know Gunter. Anyway guys I really don't know where she is. You're welcome to look in my house if you don't believe me. I could use the company," Ice King offers with a smile.

Finn and Jake look at each other and accept the Ice King's offer. They begin looking in all his normal princess hiding places while the Ice King tries to strike up conversation. Suddenly, a though occurs to him. "Hey guys, How's Neptr? I haven't heard from him in over a year. I miss my boy."

"We're currently in a game of hide and seek. We still can't find him."

"Oh, well at least he's having fun," Ice King says happily. "Does he ask about me when you do see him though?"

Finn starts whispering to Jake, "Should we tell him the truth?"

"Nahh man. We barely see Neptr as it is. If we said he's never asked about Ice King that would crush him. Think about if you had kids."

Jake didn't know it, but those words hit Finn hard. He hadn't visited Stormo since he had saved them all from Goliad. Finn was overcome with guilt. "Oh math," Finn sighed.

"Something wrong Finn," Ice King inquired?

"Ice King, how fast can you fly to the Candy Kingdom?"

"I can get there in about twenty minutes. You need me to run an errand for you?"

"Sort of. Can you take me there please? Jake will keep searching for Dr. Princess and watch Gunter."

"Finn, why're you leaving man?"

"P bizz Jake. And we still need to find Dr. Princess. I'll only be an hour. Please Jake?"

"Ehh ok. But I want a ham sandwich when we get home," Jake bargained.

"Deal." Finn suddenly hugged Jake tight. Jake was confused, but if Finn was acting like this then it must be important. "Thanks buddy. Let's go Ice King."

Ice King puts Jake on his back and flies him to the Candy Kingdom in record time. He sets Finn of near where Goliad and Stormo are locked in Psychic battle. When Finn asks to be alone for a bit, Ice King leaves and goes to find Bubblegum.

Finn walks up to where Stormo is perched and sits down. "Hey, Stormo. It's been a while since I came to visit you and I'm sorry for that. Everyone here at the Candy Kingdom feels grateful to you for protecting them. I feel grateful to have you as a son. You're every bit the hero I could hope for you to be. I'm proud of you son. "

"I've finally gotten over Bubblegum. She's still smart and pretty and everything I liked about her, but I've made peace with us just being friends. I've got a new lady now. She's the princess of the Fire Kingdom. I'll try and bring her next time I come. I want you to meet her. She's more my age and so sweet and fun and beautiful. She almost exploded my face the first time we kissed, but it was totally worth it."

"Jake is still the same. Lady Rainicorn and Jake are going to have puppies soon. I can tell he's excited. He wants to be every bit the dad that your Grandpa was to us. I'm sorry you never got to meet him. If he is still alive somewhere in Ooo, I'll bring him to meet you. "

Finn started crying as he revealed everything that was going on in his life to Stormo. He only hoped Stormo could hear him. Slowly, the guilt started to fade away as he told his son everything.

"Well I have to go again. I'm looking for a missing princess, which Ice King says he didn't kidnap. I'll be back sooner this time. Thanks for listening Stormo, and I love you son." With that, Finn got up to leave when he felt his hands being controlled. His thumbs were pushed together, pointing towards him, while the rest of his fingers curved and were also pushed together. When it was done, his hands were in the shape of a heart. When Finn realized it was Stormo, he started crying all over again. Even amidst a psychic battle, his son heard him and loved him. "Finn," a voice asked that he recognized as Flame Princess?

Finn wiped his tears and looked up. "Hey Flame Princess. What are you doing here?"

"Ice King barged into our Princess meeting to talk to Bubblegum and he told me you were here. I hadn't seen you in a week so I came to say hi. Are you ok," She asked, worried about her boyfriend?

"Yes. I'm ok. Has PB ever told you about the Candy Sphinxes here?"

"No."

"Well, because the Lich made Pbibs realize her mortality, she made a Candy Sphinx that couldn't die. She wanted Goliad to be her successor. Well she was teaching her how to be a leader, but in overdrive. She pushed herself too far. Me and Jake tried to teach Goliad how to be a leader, but we ended up teaching her the wrong way. She became evil and tried to take over the Candy Kingdom. Bubblegum made Stormo to counter Goliad and while Goliad is made from PB, Stormo is made from my DNA."

"So does that make Stormo your son," Flame Princess asked in awe?

"Yeah. He's locked in psychic battle for all time. I try to visit him and tell him what's going on in Ooo. You want to meet him," Finn offered?

"That would be ok?"

"Yeah. I want you to meet him. He hears everything we say but I think it takes a lot of effort to acknowledge that he hears us. " Flame Princess then followed Finn to where Stormo was.

"Hey Stormo. This was a lot quicker than I expected, but I want you to meet Flame Princess. She's a fire Elemental and my girlfriend."

"Hi Stormo. It's nice to meet you. Finn explained your story and how you are a true hero like your father. I'm honored to be in your presence and to be in a relationship with someone like Finn. I care about him a lot. I want you to know that. I'll take good care of him. "

"I guess I'll really be going. I love you son, and you don't have to show you heard me. I know you did. Goodbye Stormo," Finn said and walked away, FP following him.

They walked to where the Princess meeting was going on to find the scene in chaos. PB was beating Ice King in the head with a table leg while he was begging forgiveness. Frozen solid in the middle of the room was Dr. Princess.

"PB, what's going on?"

"Finn, thank Glob you're here. Ice King froze Dr. Princess solid."

"I wanted to show Finn that I found her. I told you that," Ice King cried.

"It's ok PB. Ice King actually helped this time. One of Dr. Princesses nurses asked me to look for her. They thought she had been kidnapped."

"Oh. Well no I asked her to come check out LSP. She had a slight cold."

Finn nodded in understanding. "Ice King, can you unfreeze Dr. Princess now? I believe you."

"You do? Aww thanks Finn," Ice King says happily as he uses his magic to thaw out Dr. Princess.

As he did, Dr. Princess fell to her knees, coughing. Ice King walked up to her an apologized, explaining the situation. Dr. Princess accepted his apology and let Ice King help her up.

After Dr. Princess and everyone are settled back in their seats, Finn and Ice King decide to leave. As they're flying back to Ice King's mountain, Finn apologizes and thanks Ice King for his help. When they get there, they find Jake rocking Gunter to sleep. Finn wants to laugh a bit and tease Jake, but his reminder of Stormo makes him smile at the scene.

When Jake finally puts Gunter down, Finn explains what occurred at the Candy Kingdom and they go home after Jake apologizes to Ice King. Finally alone, Ice King sits on his throne and rubs his hand where Dr. Princess grabbed it. He could feel heat there. He didn't know why. He sat and pondered on this as the sun set over Ooo and well into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Ice King had been sitting in his chair for the past few days. Gunter just stood there and watched, wondering why he was so quiet. Ice King was usually much more mobile and loud about his love for those women with the crowns. Gunter just wanted to smash those crowns.

Suddenly Ice King jumped up and cried, "Gunter, come with me to the market," and grabs Gunter. The laws of gravity suddenly didn't exist as Ice King's beard started flapping. Gunter just relaxed and watched the landscape go by, imagining how it would look with everything smashed.

Ice King arrived at the market with Gunter in his arms. He didn't know why but he felt compelled to go to the Wizard market today. A gut feeling came over him and he just knew he had to be there. Everywhere he looked, wizards of Ooo were trading knowledge and artifacts. He decided if he didn't know why he should be there he should just browse. Maybe he would stumble upon something useful.

As he walked through the market, the back of his hand started to get progressively warmer. Ice King had spent the last few days trying to figure out why the spot where Dr. Princess touched him was warm. For the life of him he couldn't figure out why, but he did learn that whenever he thought of Dr. Princess or Marceline for some reason his skin would emit heat.

As he came to a vendor for broken objects, Ice King's hand started pulsing. Although he was a cackling mad old man, Ice King was also clever when it came to magic, and he knew that something important was here at this vendor.

He looked at what was displayed, but all he saw was junk that even Gunter wouldn't want to break.

"You wouldn't want any of this stuff, would you Gunter?"

"Wenk," the penguin replied, shaking his head.

"I thought so. Maybe there's a seller or somethi-"

"HI WELCOME TO DELIOUS'S DEVIOUS AND DISREPAIRED WARES AND KNICK-KNACKS. HOW CAN I HELP YOU!"

Ice King looked around, "Who yelled that?"

A Goblin popped up from an upside down hat on the table. "I did. Sorry if it was a little loud. You wouldn't believe the acoustics in there." The Goblin, who Ice King guessed was Delious, jumped out of the hat and behind the table. "How can I help you?"

"I'm looking for something, only I'm not sure what it is. My hand just tells me it's here among your stuff and important."

"Hmm, and you don't see it here?"

"No. I think I would get some sort of feeling or something from it if I saw it."

"Well I do have a few things in the hat. Come with me. I'll let you browse."

"Really? Thanks," Ice King said and tried to jump into the hat. He ended up with one foot in and tripping onto the ground.

"No no. No in the hat. **In** the hat."

"Oh right. My mistake," Ice King said and cast a dimensional shift spell on the hat, the same one that allowed him access to the Wizard Market. A portal appeared in the hat, which Delious and Ice King jumped into before it closed.

Gunter watched this exchange with apathy. Who cared what other junk Ice King bought for his mountain. Gunter would just smash it when Ice King forgot about it. He looked up after Ice King had left and saw a large box full of bottles. Suddenly, his day got a lot better.

"Whoa," was all Ice King could manage as he looked around at all the broken and forgotten items of Ooo that Delious had collected. There were piles of spoons, rocks, jars, bottles, weapons and armor of every kind, and even a few books. To Ice King's surprise, everything was organized. As soon as the word escaped his mouth, an echo manifested all around him. "You weren't kidding about the acoustics."

"Yeah. It's pretty amazing. When I found this hat had this sub dimension tied to it I just started collecting everything. My dream come true. So where do we start?"

"Umm do you have anything a doctor or a vampire would like?"

"A vampire?"

"Well Marceline to be precise. I think my hand is telling me to get her something."

"You know Marceline? Whoa man. I love her music. It's top notch stuff."

"She's coming out with a new song soon. I helped write and perform it," Ice King said with pride. Honestly, that song was a great piece of art for him. He still didn't understand why Marceline cried while they played it together. Maybe she was hungry for some red stuff.

"That's awesome. I can't wait to hear it."

"Yeah. Well since it's for Marceline how about something red. She likes to eat the color."

"Hmm. Well for some reason I only have one red object in here." Delious ran to a random pile of rocks and pulled out a worn stuffed doll. It was red, like he wanted, but it was very faded. There was an eye missing, and a lot of stitches. This doll had seen better days.

Delious brought it to Ice King and held it out to him saying, "Here."

Ice King took hold of it with his hand, which upon touching the doll, the Ice King's Wizard Vision activated.

Ice King saw a little girl with short dark hair playing with a much brighter version of the doll he just held.

He saw her smile, with pure joy.

He saw her sleeping under a tree when a blue hand patted her head.

Then he saw a man behind bars. He didn't know why, but this man was familiar to him. The man was banging against the bars of his cage, screaming, "LET ME OUT. LET ME OUT. LET ME OUT."

As if struck by a physical blow, Ice King recoiled from the doll. He was breathing fast with his eyes wide and sweating profusely.

"Hey man. Are you ok," Delious asked a visibly distressed Ice King.

Taking some deep breaths to calm himself, he answered, "Yes. Yes I'm fine. It's these stank ol' Wizard Eyes. You sometimes see things you didn't mean to."

"Well I think this doll is what you need. I doubt you'll get a better sign than that."

"Yeah. Can you wrap it for me." He didn't want to admit it, but touching that doll again scared him. He didn't want to see that man behind the cage again. He didn't want to hear his agonizing screams.

"Sure thing." Delious grabbed the doll from the floor and put it in a box lying on the ground. "Here you go."

Ice King handed over some coins to the goblin and they returned to the Market. What they saw when they got back shocked them. Broken glass littered the streets of the Market. Everywhere you looked wizards were on the ground, moaning in pain, even though there were no visible wounds on them. Ice King looked around for the assailant, as he was sure to come after him next. Ice King then felt a tug on his robe. When he looked down, he saw Gunter with the Demonic Wishing Eye around his neck again.

"Gunter. What have I told you about wearing the Demonic Wishing Eye?"

"Wenk Wenk."

"Bad Gunter," Ice King says, taking the Eye off him. "No cake for you when we go see Marceline."

"Wenk?"

"Yes. Today. I got her a present for helping me make that song."

"Wenk Wenk," Gunter said with stars in his eyes.

"Exactly, so let get a move on before someone tries to make me pay for all this."

"Wenk Wenk," Gunter replied and jumped into Ice King's arms. Ice King made his beard flap and they flew from the demolished Market to Marceline's cave.

"Oh Marceline. I'm here," Ice King shouted.

Marceline opened her door to see Ice King and Gunter on her doorstep. "Oh hey. Were you coming to check out how the song turned out?" Unbeknownst to Ice King, Marceline had been working day and night to make their song the best one she had ever made. It meant that much to her.

"No I'm sure it will be perfect. I'm in it after all," Ice King saw with a smile. "Can I come in though? It's kind of important."

"Well alright," Marceline says and lets them in. When she turns around she sees Ice King holding out a box and yelling, "Surprise!"

"You got me a present?"

"Yes. I don't know how I knew it but I knew you had to have what's in this box. Now here, open it."

Marceline was a bit worried. The Ice King was quite insane, if mostly harmless. She just hoped it wasn't a box of twelve legged spiders.

She opened the box and her vampire heart just melted. After years apart, Ice King had reunited her with Hambo, after that jerk Ash sold it for a magic wand. Marceline started crying. She was so happy that a piece of her past with Simon was back with her.

"Umm, I didn't get you something bad, did I?"

"No no. This was probably the most important gift anyone have ever given to me twice," she said, holding Hambo tightly. "Thank you for finding him again Simon."

"Whatmon?"

"Oh nevermind. You don't have to remember why it's important. Just know that it is," she said, sobbing happily.

"Well you helped me make that song so it was the least I could do."

Marceline put Hambo down in a chair and floated to Ice King, hugging him tight. "Thank you. Simon."

Ice King went to hug her back when his Wizard Vision kicked in again.

Visions of the same little girl playing in the wreckage of a school bus and some downed trees flashed across his eyes.

Another of her crying made Ice King's artificial heart ache terribly. A profound sense of guilt came over him.

Another scene change, and a blue hand was writing words:

_Marceline, is it just you and me in the wreckage of the world?_

_That must be so confusing for a little girl._

_And I know you're going to need me here with you,_

_But I'm losing myself and I'm afraid you're going to lose me too._

Suddenly the cage was back, and the man was reaching through the bars out to Ice King. "PLEASE. LET ME OUT. I NEED TO SAVE HER. PLEASE FOR ALL THAT IS GOOD AND HOLY, LET ME SAVE HER."

Ice King reached out and grabbed the man's hand and suddenly, fell over in the real world.

"Simon," Marceline cried out in panic at seeing the Ice King fall from her hug to the floor.

"Wenk Wenk," Gunter cried, worried.

Ice King stirred, coming to consciousness. When he awoke, his vacant stare was gone, and his eyes had pupils. His skin lightened and his beard shrunk. He looked at Marceline, recognizing her and said, "Oh my. You've grown little one."

Marceline gasped. He called her little one. He hadn't done that in many many years. It could only mean one thing. "SIMON," She cried and threw herself into his arms, crying her eyes out.

"Hello little one. It is good to see you again," Simon said, tears streaming down his face as well.

A/N: I've been planning this chapter the moment I thought of this fic. It's a reunion that now we know of the history of Ice King and Marceline has been very much overdue. I know how I want to end this fic as well, now just to fill it with plenty of heart tugging character interations. And thank you to my first reviewer so far. I seriously geek out when I get a favorite, a follow or a review. I need to write these ideas down and making them great is just for your benefit. I do hope you are enjoying this story and Happy Halloween.


	3. Chapter 3

Marceline was hurting inside. Every time she thought about her reunion with Simon the tears came fresh from her eyes. Not even the pain from the sunlight was taking away from the pain of her heart. White apples surrounded her where she tried to drown her sorrow in her appetite with no success. She was lost, with no direction and no idea how to save the man that had saved her and became the father figure that Huntson had never been.

"_SIMON," She cried and threw herself into his arms, crying her eyes out._

"_Hello little one. It is good to see you again," Simon said, tears streaming down his face as well._

"_It's so good to see you, to know that you recognize me," she said, holding her savior tight._

"_As good as it is to see you my dear, I don't have much time. My reemergence is only due to the Ice King not knowing what granting me a connection to my body would do to him."_

"_What do you mean," Marceline said, her stomach sinking at his words. He wouldn't be able to stay. He didn't have much time with her._

"_The Ice King is the sentient magic of the Ice Crown. It needed a host in order to manifest it's power. When I first put the crown upon my head all those years ago, I became ensnared by its curse. It slowly poisoned my waking mind and changed my body in order to handle its immense power. The problem is that the Ice King is such a senile personality that the true power of the Crown is always locked. If I could gain control of my sanity permanently, I would be a truly formidable Ice Mage. Alas, that is the curse of the crown: as the personality of the crown inhabits my body, my soul is locked away inside the crown."_

"_Then we should just destroy the crown and free you," Marceline insisted._

"_No. The Enchirideon told me the Crown's power would be pivotal in saving the world one day. Without it, the world will fall to a great Evil. I don't know what role the Ice King will play in saving Ooo, but I know it will be important. No I need your help in finding Betty."_

"_Betty?"_

"_Yes. My Princess. I don't know where she is but I know she is somewhere in Ooo. When Ice King made contact with her, physical contact, it triggered a hole in my cage which I was able to influence the Ice King slightly. I drove him to find Hambo, hoping it would trigger an even bigger hole. It was successful, and so I drove him further to see you. You were the final key I needed to manifest temporarily."_

"_Me?"_

"_Yes. You may not know it Marceline, but you are very precious to me. I looked down and saw you as the daughter I never had. That is the reason I had to leave, to protect you when I felt the Crown's influence tightening. I didn't want to put you in potential harm."_

"_You dummy. I forgive you too, Dad."_

"_The Ice King is returning. I fear this is the last time we will speak. Remember my daughter: find Betty. She is the key. Memory is the key."_

_As he said his final words, Simon was gone and the Ice King returned to his natural form._

"_Hmm? What's going on," He says, looking around. "Oh hey Marceline. Have you seen Gunter? I don't want him breaking anything."_

_Marceline just looked at the Ice King in disbelief, before flying from her home as fast as she could, crying uncontrollably. She wanted to free Simon. He didn't ask for this. He didn't want this. _

After reliving the memory once more, Marceline focused on the key things her foster father spoke of: Betty, and memory being the key. He also spoke of the Hero's Enchiridion. Last she knew, Finn had that. Maybe the book would shed some light on where she needed to start looking for Betty. If she was really lucky, Finn and Jake would help her look. She didn't know what to do with memory as she had tried jogging his memory with their song and the lyrics.

Shelving that for the moment, Marceline flew to the Finn and Jake's house. She knocked on the door and was surprised when Flame Princess answered the door. "Hello Marceline," She said politely.

"Hey Flame Princess. They boys wouldn't happen to be home would they?"

"Yeah, They're playing Card Wars so I got the door for them. Come on in. They were almost done when I left them."

Marceline followed Flame Princess up the treehouse to see Finn and Jake in heated battle. Finn drew his card and activated a card, causing a 3D replica of a spray bottle to appear and spray Jake's corn fields.

"NO, NOT WEED KILLER. HOW DID YOU EVEN GET THAT CARD. ITS LIKE SUPER RARE," Jake shouted in distress!

"Booster pack," Finn replied before attacking with his Ba Ba Black Sheep and his Three Blind Mice to win the game.

"Guess you're the cool guy this time Finn, But I'll win next time," Jake vowed.

"I'm sure you will buddy," Finn said, before turning around and seeing Marceline standing by Flame Princess. "Oh hey Marceline. What's up?"

"Guys, I need your help."

Marceline then explained for the next hour her history with the Ice King and Simon along with her conversation with the briefly released Simon and what she thought he meant by what he said.

"So The Ice King isn't actually the Ice King, but the Crown," Jake asked?

"Yes. I need to find a way to release Simon from the control of the Crown. I was hoping the Enchiridion might be able to tell me something."

Jake and Finn looked at each other before Finn reluctantly said, "I'm sorry Marceline, but I don't have it anymore."

"What? What happened?"

"It's a long story with a bear. Basically the bear wanted to be a hero so I gave him the book so he could learn how. I mean I never really used it," Finn explained, hoping Marceline wouldn't be so mad.

"Man, that was my first real idea of where to start," Marceline, sighed in defeat.

"Wait," Flame Princess said. "You said Simon said 'Memory was the key' right?"

"Yes."

"So how can we jog his memory?"

"I already tried to with pictures and a song."

"What about a spell?"

"A spell?"

"Yeah. Like something that will make him remember who he is on the inside."

"That seems too easy. Besides since Simon said they were too very different personalities, he wont remember Simon. Just more Ice King antics."

Flame Princess thought about that as Jake suggested feeding him hot dogs till he passed out, which wasn't well received. "I guess we have to try searching for Betty. Do you have a picture or something?"

"I have this from when he was human, maybe this is her," Marceline pointed to a picture of Simon from when he was human.

Everyone looked at it long and hard to get a good look when Flame Princess gasped suddenly.

"Flame Princess," Finn asked?

She didn't answer. Instead she grabbed a picture off the mantle and looked at it then the picture Marceline was holding before nodding. "Marceline, didn't Simon say that Betty was his princess?"

"Yeah, Is that relevant?"

"Yes. I think so," She said before turning the picture she was holding around, revealing a picture of Princess Bubblegum with glasses on. Jake saw the resemblance first, then Marceline, then Finn. They were all stunned by this revelation.

"PB is Betty," Finn shouted. "Oh Math."

"And her actual name is Bonibell, a B name as well," Jake reasoned.

"We need to go talk to her, maybe bring her to Ice King. Don't worry Marceline, we'll save your second dad," Finn vowed.

Marceline was grateful to the boys for helping her with this, and to Flame Princess for this lead. It was the only thing she could follow up on for the moment since the Enchiridion was no where to be found. She gave everyone, even Flame Princess a tight hug, thankful for their help. After packing some snacks, at Jake's insistence, they headed towards the Candy Kingdom to enlist Princess Bubblegum's help to save Simon.

A/N: Thank you everyone that has reviewed so quickly. I am a giddy fool and to thank you all here's chapter 3 so quickly. I hate that I have to shelve my Supernatural story for the moment but this story just takes up most of my conscious thoughts with ideas of character interactions and emotional scenes. I just hope I can translate them from my jumbled brain to the page. Please enjoy and I'll try and write another chapter on Saturday as tomorrow is Nekocon and I will be very occupied. Oh and If I can figure out how to work the polls I'll let you vote on a certain idea I've had. And please if you have any ideas, share. I'm very open and I personally like when a writer uses my idea in his work.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Ok so I'm a little late for this one. I'm deeply sorry. On a happier note I've gotten more reviews and followers which is a great e-mail to wake up to in the morning. So special thanks to all current followers and reviewers. And to future ones as well, whenever they get here.

Princess Bubblegum was perplexed. It wasn't something that happened often, as her scientific and educated mind more often than not found normal life quite easy. She had everything: a kingdom, loyal subjects, plenty of candy, and a hero to defend her kingdom from evil. Although as of late, her relationship with aforementioned hero had been exponentially complicated by his feelings for her that he says he had gotten over. Still, she couldn't help but feel the pangs jealousy that she felt when she saw him and Flame Princess together. It couldn't be helped though. She was a Princess with duties that came first, even ignoring the age gap between them.

However, she didn't know how to ease the growing gap between herself and Finn. Jake was unhelpful, being completely on Finn's side, and Lady Rainicorn and Peppermint Butler couldn't give any helpful advice to her. This whole situation boiled down to one word: drama, and there was a Princess that excelled at drama, but she would pull her teeth before asking LSP for advice, since she couldn't be trusted to keep a secret.

One on one time with Finn was next to impossible since he was either with Jake or Flame Princess all the time. The only other option she could see was to talk to him in a group setting, but that would mean a lot of prying eyes and ears, so she couldn't say what she really wanted to, not as a Princess of Ooo, but as a girl confused with her feelings and not knowing how to deal with them. So instead of dealing with them, she dove into her scientific studies and her royal duties with fervor. She even had a breakthrough on a new cure for Tooth decay, which wouldn't be a problem that needed the attention of a normal princess, but in a kingdom of candy citizens, many things were outside the norm.

She was working on one such experiment when the door to her lab burst in startling her. She dropped the test tube of blue liquid onto a piece of her candy hair, which spilled all over it. Greatly annoyed by her interrupted experiment, she whirled with an angry look on her face to see four people she didn't expect to see: Finn, Jake, Marceline, and Flame Princess. They seemed to be in similar states of distress and urgency.

"PB, we need your help," Finn cried.

"Finn, you guys messed up my experiment," Bubblegum whined.

"Sorry Bonnibel, but this is a lot more important than an experiment you're doing in your basement. We need your help with Ice King," Marceline stated.

"Ice King? Why do you need me? Just have Finn and Jake beat him up with their Ice Ninja powers."

"This isn't a beat up Ice King Mission Princess Bubblegum," Flame Princess explained. "This has to do with the corruption magic of the Ice Crown and its current host, Simon Petrikov, Marceline's second father."

"Wait what?" PB was beyond confused.

Just as Marceline was about to tell her story for the second time that day, the experiment with PB;s hair grew into a large blob of bubblegum tentacles and a mouth, which grabbed Bubblegum and tried to eat her while she cried for Finn to save her.

"Oh Glob, I forgot my sword," Finn cried in distress.

"No problem Finn. I've got my bass," Marceline relayed before charging the bubblegum mass and severing the tentacle holding PB. She fell until Jake stretched and caught her before she hit the ground. Flame Princess then summoned her flame and shot a stream of fire directly onto the monster, causing it to burn and shrivel up, screaming in pain until it was no more.

"Phew, that was close. Great job everybody," Finn said, particularly proud of Flame Princess, since she's never fought a monster before.

Now with the monster dispatched, Marceline told PB everything, even showing her the picture of Betty that they had. Bubblegum was quite shocked by the resemblance.

"Please Bonnibel, help me free Simon. He didn't ask to be taken over by the Crown," Marceline pleaded.

"I guess that I could try. Ooo's princesses would like not having to worry about being kidnapped by Ice King and as a Princess I can't in good consciousness let someone suffer if I have the power to do something about it. I'll help free Simon."

"Oh thank you Bonibell," Marceline cried, hugging her friend.

Together, the five made their way back to Marceline's cave, the last known location of Ice King and Gunter. After a few minutes of fruitless searching, they tried Ice King's mountain lair, also without success. They tried the Goblin Kingdom, the Dark Forest, and Finn even discreetly asking Peppermint Butler to check the Land of the Dead, all without success. Ice King was seemingly nowhere to be found.

"This isn't working. We've checked a lot of ground without seeing any sign of Ice King, not even a snowflake or a captured Princess," Jake said sighing with defeat.

"Don't be down Jake, we'll find Ice King." Finn reassured his best friend.

"Marceline, you know him best. Where would Ice King go," Flame Princess asks?

"I'm as lost as you guys. I thought we would find him at his house. Now I'm just following your lead."

"Well I think we should take a break. Finding Ice King will only become harder if we exhaust ourselves," PB reasoned."Can we rest at your house for a few hours Finn?"

"Sure Princess. We have a map there that we can cross out locations we've been so we don't go looking twice in the same place."

With that decided, the group trudged tiredly to the treehouse. When they opened the door, they were greeted by a very happy Ice King playing toss the pie with Neptr.

"Here Father, catch," Neptr said in his robot voice, before tossing an apple pie at Ice King.

"SIMON," Marceline cried with happiness at finding her father figure.

Ice King, distracted, turns slightly and says, "Whatmo-" before a pie hits him in the face, covering his tunic with sticky mess.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA I guess you lose this game father," Neptr says, spinning around with joy.

"Father," Marceline asks in confusion?

"It's a long story Marceline, involving pranks, princesses, balloons, and an Iceipede. I'll tell you later," Finn promises.

"BEEMO, you wanna play next," Neptr asks.

"I am fine watching from here Neptr," BEEMO replies, playing with a ball of yarn, not paying attention to Neptr.

"What are you doing here Ice King," Jake asks?

"I missed by boy. I came for a visit. I thought you guys would be here too but BEEMO assured me it would be ok for me to stay for a bit. Thank you for that BEEMO."

"No problem Ice King, just get me the code to level 17."

"Oh believe me, you'll like it a lot." Turning back to the group, he finally notices Bubblegum and asks, "Hey Bubblegum. You aren't still mad at me for freezing Dr. Princess, are you?"

"No Ice King. Dr. Princess accepted your apology and I respect her decision. It was her you froze anyway. Listen Ice King, Marceline tells me I need to see your Crown for a bit. Do you mind?"

"My Crown? Why?"

"I just need to test a theory on it. It's completely up to you though. I give you my Royal Promise that I will give it right back."

"Well… If you promise…" Ice King says reluctantly before handing it over. Bubblegum touches the Crown all over with no reaction. She even rubs her forehead on the front jewel.

"Is something supposed to happen, Marceline," she asks?

"I don't know. I had hoped something would," Marceline says with disappointment.

"Wenk Wenk," a voice that could only be Gunter cries out and a bottle drops down from the ceiling directly onto Ice King's head, shattering and causing him to fall to the ground, unconscious.

"FATHER," both Marceline and Neptr cry, rushing to his side. They check his head, which a gash is visible from the glass and the impact.

"Wenk Wenk," Gunter cries sliding down from the top and hugging the Ice King's unconscious body while small penguin tears fell from his eyes.

"We gotta get him to the hospital," Finn cries. Dr. Princess can fix him up."

"Finn's right. Ice King needs medical care," PB responds before tying a cloth around the gash to stem the bleeding. Jake runs outside and stretches his hands inside, growing them big enough to carry the Ice King easily and still get out of the house. PB, Finn, Gunter, and Neptr ride on Jake while Marceline and Flame Princess fly and slide respectively to the Ooo's hospital. Once there, one of the nurses directs Jake to lay Ice King onto a gurney while PB explains what happened to him. Dr. Princess finally enters the room and directs the medical staff on what to do for Ice King.

As time passes, the group sits in the waiting room, hoping for good news from Dr. Princess. After an hour, she comes out and explains the Ice King sustained a mild concussion from the blow and the gash wasn't serious. He was awake now and would be kept overnight for observation and to monitor his concussion. After a cry of relief and elation from the group, they followed Dr. Princess to the Ice King's room.

He lay in his bed, a bandage wrapped around his head and in a seemingly good mood, judging by his smile when everyone walked into his room to see him. "Hey guys. What's up?"

"How're you feeling Ice King," Finn asks?

"Well my noodle hurts a bit," Ice King admitted.

"Well Gunter accidently dropped a bottle on your head while I was examining the Crown," PB explains."

"Wenk Wenk," Gunter says sadly.

"I forgive you Gunter. It's not like you have fingers," Ice King says understandingly. Gunter ran up and hugged Ice King tight. "Wenk."

"I love you too Gunter. I love all you guys. You brought me here to make sure I was ok and stayed. That means a lot to me."

Everyone joined in for a group hug except for Dr. Princess. When Jake saw she was absent from the hug, he said, "Dr. Princess, join us."

"Oh I couldn't. I'm his doctor," she replied.

"You helped make sure he was ok Dr. Princess. I think you should get a hug," Flame Princess stated. With everyone nodding in agreement, Dr. Princess caved. As she approached him, Ice King said, "Wait guys. Where's my crown? I don't feel right without it."

"Here," Marceline said, putting it on his head.

"Thanks," Ice king replied. "Ok I'm good for hugging."

Dr. Princess closed the gap and the Ice Crown collided with Dr. Princess's jewel-pendant, during the hug. There was a giant flash of light and when the group opened their eyes, instead of seeing Ice King and Dr. Princess, they saw Simon and Betty Petrikov hugging each other tight, crying each other's names and crying with happiness.

"SIMON," Marceline cried.

"FATHER," Neptr yelled.

"WENK WENK." Gunter wailed.

Simon looked at them all and beckoned them to him. As they joined him on the bed, Simon looked at Betty and said, "My princess, this is Marceline, Neptr, and Gunter, my adopted children."

Betty looked shocked for a moment before focusing on the penguin and whispered, "Gunter?"

A/N: And that's chapter four. Since no one voted on the poll I'm just going to use the idea that might fit best, at least in my mind. Again I apologize for its lateness, but I think this came out quite nicely. As always I appreciate reviews so let me know what you think. Enjoy and toodles.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry about the long update everyone. I haven't had inspiration to continue writing for a couple of days and I need that, otherwise my work won't be from the heart and will become a chore instead of a hobby that I can be proud of. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed on the last chapter and my newest followers. It really makes my day better when I get a review or a follow. But anyway, it's time….. ADVENTURE TIME!

Jake was a simple dog. He enjoyed adventuring with Finn, eating all kinds of foods, and helping people that normal people wouldn't even look at, like Princess Cookie. His power to stretch and increase his strength helped save Finn and himself on numerous occasions when their adventuring took a turn for the dangerous. He also was learning to be a more responsible person so he could be the best dad he could for his and Lady's pups.

He was nervous when she had first told him, being a little unexpected, but he should have been prepared for this outcome when they went to tier 15. Now he was witnessing a long lost love being found, and a family coming together. He couldn't be happier and could only wish for this kind of happiness for his soon-to-be family.

Simon looked at Betty and said, "My princess, this is Marceline, Neptr, and Gunter, my adopted children."

Betty looked shocked for a moment before focusing on the penguin and whispered, "Gunter?"

"Yes. Ice King gave him the name but it has stuck and I think it would be unnecessarily cruel to ask him to change his name based on something the Ice King had done."

Betty was wide eyed for a few moments before a look of horror came over her. "You really don't remember why I left," she concluded. "I should have known. You were wearing the Crown at the time."

"Betty, what-"

"It's alright Simon. I can't hold you responsible for what the Crown did in your stead."

"Did we miss something, Father," Neptr asked?

"Wenk?"

"Children, Betty and I have some things to discuss in private that will be saved for another time. I am just glad to be free of the Crown and to have you all with me. I would like to speak with Flame Princess, Finn, and Jake if I may," Simon requested.

The trio made their way to his bedside. "I would like to thank you all from the bottom of my heart. Without you all, I would still be a prisoner inside my own mind. I wouldn't wish that fate on anyone. Please accept my sincerest gratitude and a pledge to help you all in whatever you may ask of me."

"Hey no problem. You're a good guy. I'm sure you would have done that same for any of us," Jake replied, while Finn and Flame Princess nodded in agreement.

"From my memories of Ice King, I know you are going to be a father soon, Jake. I have some advice for you: accept yourself. There will be times that your patience as a father will be tested, by your children or by those influencing your children. Remember to accept your successes and failures and learn from both to become the best parent you can be. Taking care of the Penguins and Marceline taught me that," Simon finished as Jake started writing his words down for later.

"As for you, Finn the Hero: Always remember that no man, hero or not, is an island. Your partnership with Jake is what makes you both so strong. Never lose that and never forsake those who would do you well. I learned that the hard way before I became the Ice King."

"I will Simon. I have a question for you if you don't mind," Finn asked?

"Ask away, my dear boy."

"I saw a picture that Marceline had of you with the Hero's Enchirideon. How did you get it?"

"Ahh, that book helped me become who I am today. You see, I never knew it at the time, but with what that book taught, I would become the Hero of my time, before the war. I would save people from disasters and usually getting myself hurt in the process. The hospital staff and I were on a first name basis. Betty would always tell me to be more careful but you understand, Finn, that wounds heal, but lives can never be regained once lost."

"Well that's not true. Me and Finn traveled to the Land of the Dead to get the soul of Princess Bubblegum's plant back from Death. Finn lost the musical battle but we namedropped Peppermint Butler and Death gave us the plant and let us leave without a problem," Jake said proudly.

"My plant," PB asked?

"Whoops," Jake said.

"Jaaaake," Finn said.

"It's ok boys. In the end everything worked out. No harm done," PB assured.

"Ahh but I didn't answer your question. I stumbled upon it among the ruins of an ancient city in England, under a statue of someone I can only assume was the first knight of the realm. The statue was in all kinds of disrepair but the book was very much intact, for which I was surprised, since all books were hand written at the time. The book detailed how to be the perfect hero, but honestly I think the book shouldn't be something you follow with all your heart."

"Why's that," Finn asked?

"A book that you follow with fervor, so much so that it defines you life and existence, makes us feel inferior when we don't measure up to the standards set by the text. That in itself is bad, but when those ideals are twisted for evil, and the idea that all that are unable to follow the creed, should be destroyed, well that makes for a very bad time for all. It should be used as a guide, not a mirror."

"I think I understand."

"You are a Hero, a good one Finn. You aren't perfect, but you aren't supposed to be. Trying to better yourself is a worthy goal, but moderation is always best. Remember who you are. Your identity can save you from many things."

"It sounds like you know that from experience too," Marceline said sadly.

"My Identity, and the thought that I might be free of the Crown one day was all that kept me from delving into the insanity of the Ice King. Willpower saved me, as it has saved Finn from the Lich in his confrontation with it."

"I remember that. It tried to take over my mind and body. I wouldn't let it," Finn said proudly.

"It takes a strong mind to resist that kind of power. Evil is a very fickle line. Once you cross to it, even for good reasons, when or more specifically, what, becomes too evil. How far would a person sink to achieve his or her goals, or turn themselves into a monster to protect someone they loved, yet becoming the very thing they sought to ward against. Your feat will give you clarity of anyone who has shared your experience Finn. Now I wish to ask you a question."

"OK. Whatcha wanna know?"

"Are you and Flame Princess still having problems reconciling her physical form with yours?"

"Umm, PB? Translation?"

"He's asking if you two still can't touch without her hurting you," PB answered.

"Oh. Yeah, but I'm tough. I can take it for her."

"Oh, Finn," Flame Princess sighed, dreamily.

"Be that as it may, I may be able to offer a solution," Simon spoke.

"You can," Flame Princess asked eagerly? She was always hurting Finn and yet he never complained. She knew she was hurting him and it killed her inside, but being with him made her want to be Good. It made her want to be a Princess that would be worthy of such a Hero. She couldn't help but be a little selfish when it came to him, but she felt that was normal in a relationship.

"While I still have some lingering power from the Crown, I may be able to give Finn a resistance to Fire. His sense of touch wouldn't be affected, but your flames won't hurt him. He wouldn't be impervious to fire, but he would be able to hold your hand and kiss you without worrying about burns."

Both Finn and Flame Princess looked at each other for a few moments before nodding in agreement. "I would forever be in your debt if you could bestow my Hero with such a gift Simon Petrikov. As Princess of the Fire Kingdom, I humbly accept your offer."

"Now now, there's no need for such pleasantries between friends. And since you both helped grant me freedom, this would just a slight repayment of the debt I owe both of you."

"Simon, You've just been freed. Can this wait? You still need to recover your strength," Betty protested, fussing over her love.

"No my dear. As my strength returns, the power of the Crown inside me will fade. I must cast this spell while I have the time and the power."

"Very well. Don't hurt yourself my love."

Nodding at Betty, Simon placed a hand on Finn and his other over his heart. He closed his eyes for a moment before opening them, glowing with blue light. "In nomine grando, nix et ventus fortissimus tueri flammam," He intoned in a deep voice, the words reverberating around the room, growing in power until Finn shivered slightly, and Simon removed his hand. "It is done," Simon stated tiredly.

Finn and Flame Princess held out their hands, grasping each other, and they exclaimed with joy when they both realized Finn felt no pain and his skin wasn't burning. "Math this is awesome. Thanks Simon," Finn said before turning around and seeing Simon passed out on the bed, both from the spell and the lack of real rest. Betty simply tucked Simon in, shooing all but Neptr, Gunter and Marceline from the room so Simon could rest in peace.

Jake and Bubblegum were sitting in the shade of a tree relaxing, while Finn and Flame Princess reveled in their newfound physical relationship, chasing one another in a game of tag.

"Simon's a really smart guy," Jake said.

"Yeah," PB said, her eyes on Finn's happy face. Her sorrow was written on her face for Jake to see. He felt bad for her, but he also knew it was her fault for pushing Finn away when she had the chance.

"Maybe you can ask him for some advice."

"I guess," she said. "Jake, do you think I'm pretty," she asked suddenly?

"Well yeah. You're Princess Bubblegum. You're one of the prettiest out there. People all over Ooo love you."

"I don't feel loved."

"Look, you had your chance with Finn. You pushed him away because you were afraid of what others would say about your age gap, even though you covered it up by saying duty and honor and stuff. He's happy with Flame Princess. You have to find some happiness of your own. If you don't, you're going to be unhappy for a long time. Not even Tree Trunk's apple pies will help."

"I guess you're right. I just don't know how. I know the science behind love, but I don't think I know anything beyond that. My thirteen year old self knew more about love than I do," she said miserably.

"Then you need to go do some searching and find your thirteen year old self and ask her for some lessons. I saw what Finn pinning over you looked like before he found Flame Princess. It wasn't pretty. You don't want to be like that."

"You're right. I need to make a time machine to take me back to before Lemongrab came and ruined everything."

"Well maybe not that. Messing with Time isn't something even I would do. But maybe some soul searching and a break from ruling the Candy Kingdom would be good for you. How about you and Lady go to Hot Spring Lake? I know it would be good for Lady's back, plus I'm sure some girl time would do you both some good."

"Thanks Jake," PB said with a smile. "Finn might be good at saving the Kingdom, but you're good at saving the Individual. I'm glad you're my friend."

"Anytime Princess," Jake replied. Pb hugged Jake and left for the Candy Kingdom, not wanting to try and get an awkward hug out of Finn.

"Hey Jake, where did PB go," Finn asks a few minutes later?

"Ahh she said she had to go back to the Candy Kingdom. Something about being worried Cinnamon Bun would be getting into trouble with the Banana Guards."

Flame Princess looked at Finn for a moment, before turning into a flame and sliding away after Bubblegum. "Flame Princess, where are you going," Finn yelled after her?

"Flame Princess probably wants to ask Bubblegum how to braid her hair or something. She's a Fire elemental. How much trouble can she get into?"

"I guess you're right. I just worry sometimes, you know?"

"Yeah man. That's natural."

Flame Princess on the other hand was speeding towards Bubblegum at high speed. She had noticed her looking at Finn and knew that look. It was time her and Bubblegum had a talk.

Bubblegum had just past some Juggling Weasels when Flame Princess appeared in front of her. She didn't look happy. Bubblegum knew this was going to happen eventually, she had just hoped it wouldn't be so soon.

"Flame Princess I-"

"No. You listen. I talk. When I'm done you can talk, but I'm getting what I have to say out." Pb nodded in agreement.

"For over a year, you had Finn eating out of the palm of your hand. He was your Hero, your personal Hero. When he started liking you, you ignored it, hoping it would go away. Then the Lich came back and you became a kid again. Things were slow but you showed you had the same feelings for Finn that he had for you. When Lemongrab's powerplay forced you to return to your normal self, you went back to ignoring Finn's heart, even though you could have had it at a word. Now that he's with me you realize that you made a mistake and that you lost something precious. Your fear caused you to lose your chance and now you still make things awkward between you and him because you can't reconcile your feelings with his view of the friendship you share. I used to think it was because of my fire that he was always hesitant to show me his heart, but now I know it was because of you. You hurt him, and now I'm paying for it. And you know what? I will pay forever if that's what it takes to be with him. He makes me want to be a better person with just his presence. He is a treasure, one you missed out on. That's your fault so don't get any ideas of you trying to steal him from me. I won't let you. If you even try to attempt to make a move on him, even if he hates me forever, I will end you." Flame Princess spoke, her fire growing in intensity and heat as her anger grew with every word.

PB simply listened as Flame Princess picked apart everything she had felt and feared when it came to Finn, as well as her insecurities over him. She even called out her making things awkward between Finn and her. "How do you know all of this?"

"Finn told me of the history between both of you. I filled in the holes myself."

Bubblegum nodded and asked," Can I talk now?"

"Yes."

"You're right," PB replied simply. "I lost Finn because of my fear. Now I have to deal with that. I won't interfere with your relationship with him. I'm happy he's happy. I won't lie and say I didn't wish it was with me instead of you, but I will work on making things between us better. I'm going to take a vacation so I can sort my feelings out and start getting over him. He deserves someone like you. I wouldn't have had the guts to confront another woman like this. I hide behind him and Jake because of my fear. That's what I have to work on. Take care of him. Like you said, he's special."

"I will. I love him, even if he doesn't know it yet," Flame Princess admitted.

Bubblegum nodded and left while Flame Princess sat down and rested. Her rant and subsequent fire show had tired her out a bit. She was more tired than she realized because she didn't hear the footsteps coming up behind her.

"It's been like five hours man. I'm going to look for her," Finn said.

"You're right, even braiding hair doesn't take this long," Jake said, transforming and putting Finn on his back before running in the direction FP went. Her fire trail made it easy to track her movements. It wasn't until they spotted the distant fire did Finn and Jake relax. When they got to the fire, they were shocked by what they found: scorch marks from fireballs and fire streams were everywhere. It was like Flame Princess was fighting something or someone. There wasn't a fire trail leading away from the battle sight.

"Finn, I don't think she's here," Jake said, fearing the worst.

"FLAME PRINCESS," Finn screamed in every direction, hoping for a sign of his girlfriend!

"Finn."

"FLAME PRINCESS!"

"FINN," Jake yelled, finally getting his friend's attention. "She's not here man."

"We've gotta find her Jake. What if she's in trouble?"

"I know man. We will. We gotta look for clues."

Finn and Jake searched all night, for any kind of lead or clue to Flame Princess's whereabouts, only to turn up empty handed. Jake was worried about Flame Princess, but was more worried about Finn. He could see the flame of rage building inside Finn the more desperate he became. He could only hope that his anger wouldn't burn everyone in his path.

A/N: And that finishes the Ice King Arc. Now we are getting into the Missing Princess Story. PB and FP had an intense confrontation, at least on FP's side. Now she's missing but she put up quite a fight. Finn is enraged that someone would hurt his lady. What will he do, or more importantly, what will he not do to save her? Guess you'll have to keep reading to find out. Reviews and Follows always appreciated. I can't believe that in this month alone this story has over 600 hits. The month isn't even half over. I'm having a blast writing this for you all and I can only hope you get a blast out of reading. Toodles.


	6. Chapter 6

OK so for starters I've gotten over a thousand hits on this story this month. I'd like to thank all of you who have read this and stuck with it. This is really a fun thing I'm doing. Being able to share it with you all just makes it that much better. I've liked every review, follow, and favorite I've gotten since I've started writing this but I have to call out to Chuvulam. Your review is something I keep rereading. It's given me a lot of inspiration for this next chapter so thank you. Also did anyone see the newest episode? ICE KING FINN. I swear I lost it when he was screaming about the power of frost. Anyway on to the next chapter since I've rambled long enough.

Finn and Jake had been searching for Flame Princess without success for three days now. Despite checking Magic Man, Ricardio, and Lemongrab, she was nowhere to be found. Finn was starting to drown in his despair while Jake could only watch as they chased down one dead end after another.

"The sad truth is that when we freed Simon from Ice King, we lost our chief suspect in any princessnappings," Jake said to himself as Finn stared off into the distance alone. He knew Finn was suffering, despite Finn trying to hide the gut wrenching wound in his heart. Jake could only do his best to help save Flame Princess. It's what Finn would do if Lady Rainicorn was taken. He knew his and Finn's roles would be completely reversed if something had happened to her or one of his pups. This event only made Jake more determined to make sure nothing like this ever happened to them.

"Break time over Jake. We need to keep looking," Finn said suddenly, snapping out of his reverie so hard he saw Finn recoil as if punched in the head.

"Buddy we've only stopped for five minutes. You haven't slept in days. We won't do Flame Princess any good if we're too tired to save her," Jake tried to reason with the fear infused hero.

Finn stood for a moment, looking at Jake as if trying to find a reason to argue his point, but Finn couldn't deny the logic behind Jake's statement. Finn sighed. "I know man. I'm just so worried. Whatever took her was strong enough to take on a fire elemental, and we both know how strong she is when she's mad. She almost destroyed Goblin Kingdom by herself. What kind of monster are we dealing with that can take that kind of power and still fight?"

"Honestly there's no way to be sure. At this point we don't have anything concrete. And even if we did, we would need to be at our best when we find her. If we don't have the strength to rescue her, what good would it do to know where she is?"

"You're right man. I just don't think I could sleep knowing she's out there and in danger."

"We'll get you a sleeping potion when we get back home. You need a full eight hours."

"Thanks man. You're the best Dog a hero could have."

The boys traveled back to the tree house to eat and get some sleep. Jake made sure Finn took his sleeping potion before jumping inside his drawer bed. Finn could already feel the effects of the potion start to work on his exhausted mind. He barely could stay lucid enough to change into his pajama's and get into his sleeping bag before he fell into a deep restful sleep.

_Fire raged all around in the Nightosphere as the demons of the realm ran, screaming in terror from the slayer. As they screamed, they were cut down by a Sword made of Demon Blood. Scored of demon's died by the cursed Blade, wielded by one who had the fire of rage and the ice of hate inside his corrupted heart. Finally having enough, the Master of the demon plane came to face the one who killed his subjects. A fierce fight ensued as blows were dodged and struck on both sides. Finally, the Master fell to the ground, begging for his life, before the Blade pierced his heart. The body that the Sword was sheathed in twisted and distorted until instead of the Master, it was his daughter, fighting in his stead. The Sword was pulled from her body and cradled gently as she passed and Finn was shocked to hear the agonized cry of his own voice._

"_Finn…. Finn… Hear me… Hero… Listen to my voice…"_

"_Who's there?"_

_The scene changed to inside of the treehouse. There, on the table was a familiar creature. While it looked like Shelby, the worm that lived in Jake's viola, the color was all wrong. The crown atop his head was an even better giveaway to his identity. _

"_King Worm," Finn said in anger. Last time King Worm had invaded his dreamscape he had tried to keep Finn there till he could consume all of Finn's life energy. It had taken the power of his Deepest Gut Fears to beat him. "Why did you make me see all that stuff?"_

"_That wasn't me. That was you. I've just been trying to make contact for the past few days. You are a hard human to find. I need you to listen to me. _

"_Why would I listen to anything you have to say?"_

"_Because I'm trying to help you find Flame Princess."_

_Finn shot at King Worm with unnatural speed, courtesy of his dream self desiring any answers King Worm had. "What do you know? Who took her? Did you do it? I'll kill you if you hurt her," Finn screamed, trying to catch King Worm, however the worm was proving to be beyond Finn's reach, twisting and turning from Finn's grasping hands every time he got close._

"_Will you calm down? I didn't do anything to her. I'm trying to help you."_

"_Oh. Sorry. I'm just a little crazy to find her."_

"_I can see that," King Worm said dryly._

"_So what do you know?"_

"_I'm here to deliver a message. Go to the Chamber of the Crystal Eye. There, ask the cat of approximate knowledge your questions. He will know nearly where Flame Princess is."_

"_He knows where Flame Princess is?"_

"_Approximately. From there you can figure out where to go and how to get there."_

"_You know, when you aren't trying to steal my life energy, you're a pretty cool guy King Worm."_

"_I could try again if you'd like," King Worm offered with a cheeky grin._

"_Nahh that's ok."_

"_So does this mean I can come back in your house again?"_

"_Not a chance," Finn said laughing a bit. "So do I need to bring out my fears again or can I just wake up?"_

Finn shot up from his bed with a gasp. He ran over to where his friend slept and started shaking him, "Jake. Jake wake up."

"Huh? What is it Finn?"

"We gotta go to the Chamber of the Crystal Eye to find out where Flame Princess is."

"The Chamber of the Crystal Eye? You remember what happened last time we went there right? We almost got melted," Jake argued. He wasn't liking this idea one bit.

"Yeah, but this time I'm fire resistant. I can take whatever they dish out," Finn said optimistically. Jake was hard pressed to say no. His homie seemed to believe that this was a solid lead. Who was he to say no when they didn't have anything else to go on?

"Alright Finn. We'll go. I just wish we had better weapons. Like Billy's gauntlet. That thing had some power to it."

"I'll just bring Dad's sword. We took it to the Nightosphere and it didn't melt. Those flaming eyes shouldn't be able to melt it."

"Ehh I guess you have a point. Ok Hop on," Jake said before growing so Finn could ride him. Finn hopped up and Jake ran to the dungeon guarding the Crystal Eye.

Together they ran through the challenges that stumped each other apart like they were nothing. They beat one test after another. Jake even got to punch the fake Guardian Angel in the shnozz. He was laughing about that all the way till they found the Cat's lair.

"Hello, Cat of the Dungeon? We need to talk."

The cat slinked from his dark home slowly, inching his way towards the heroes before speaking, "Greetings, Frank the Human Boy and Josh the Dog."

"See Jake. I told you he would almost know our names."

"I see you have words you wish to speak, I am listening," he said with a hiss.

"We need to find Flame Princess. Can you tell her where she is?"

"Hmm. Frost Princess? She is in the brightosphere. Hunter Abbamoose has her captive so she can fan the ice crystals of the realm."

"Did you understand any of this Cat's nonsense," Jake asked, frustrated?

"Jake. I think Flame Princess was kidnapped by Huntson Abadeer and he's keeping her in the Nightosphere."

"Approximately," The Cat answered.

"Well how are we gonna get there? Marceline banished us and so we can't get back there by normal means."

"I guess that means we need abnormal means," Finn said with conviction. He knew who took his lady and where she was. Now he just needed to get there. "Cat. How can me and Jake get to the Nightosphere?"

"Well you could try the King of Jupiter. He can open portals."

"He's a statue. I don't think he can help."

"Well what about…"

The next hour passed as the Cat named numerous almost ways of getting to the Nightosphere that for one reason or another, were unable to be used by either Finn or Jake or both. Eventually they gave up with the Cat and went back home. They just didn't know where to look for the next lead.

"Wait Jake. Aren't we forgetting something?"

"Dinner?"

"No. Marceline. She could open a portal for us."

"Dude she's the one that banished us."

"Can't she unbanish us?"

"I don't think so. Not unless she's wearing that evil amulet."

"Oh. Nuts man I thought I had that one."

"It's ok. We'll think of something man. We need to eat some dinner. We need brain food. Then we can hit the Library and see if Turtle Princess has any books about opening dimensional doorways to the Nightosphere."

Finn and Jake went back home and made a feast, which they devoured and then so full, they fell asleep. Little did they know that a long forgotten stranger was making his way to the treehouse.

BEEMO sat against the table, charging his batteries for the next day when he heard a faint tapping. He stopped his charging mode and turned on his flashlight setting, swerving his game body from side to side and in a circle, searching for the source of the noise. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

"BEEMO? Is something wrong," Neptr asked, coming from his sleeping spot in the kitchen?

"I don't know. I hear this faint tapping and I don't know where it's coming from."

"I will help you look," Neptr said, raising his arm. "You cannot tell but I am giving thumbs-up."

The robots searched all over the treehouse discreetly, careful not to wake up the adventurers. Both knew Finn's plight but they didn't know any solution. BEEMO could only open a doorway to his game world and Neptr couldn't throw is poison pies through dimensions. Still, they helped wherever they could. Neptr baked them delicious fruit pies whenever they came back and BEEMO always had updates for the boy's favorite games ready to be played. Finally, BEEMO was about to give up when he heard the noise again. Tap. Tap. Tap. It was driving him crazy.

"Neptr. I hear it again."

"I hear it too BEEMO. It's close."

They searched some more and realized the noise was coming from Finn and Jake's room. They quietly entered the room, intent on stopping whatever was trying to interrupt Finn and Jake's sleep. What they found was perplexing. They didn't understand how something so small could make so much noise, comparably speaking.

"BEEMO, should I poison it?"

"I don't think so. It doesn't seem to be trying to hurt them. If it does, I will kill it. For now, just watch and make sure it doesn't do anything bad."

Neptr and BEEMO stood guard over the intruder all night, forgoing any charging time. They knew once Finn and Jake left, they could go back to charging. Right now they needed to rest, while BEEMO and Neptr would watch this uninvited guest, and see what he had to say for himself once Finn and Jake awoke to deal with him.

A/N: Ahh finished. So I'll give anyone who can correctly guess who the intruder is a hint to the next chapter. He's small and was only in one episode. While I know this could be a multitude of possible answers, I'll let you give me as many guesses as you want. If you get the correct one, I'll give you a hint about the next chapter through PM. So review and let me know what you thought of the chapter. I do so love feedback. And a mix of Thirty Seconds to Mars and Katy Perry. In one song. A couple of them anyway. They helped me stay concentrated enough to write this for you. Till next time.


	7. Chapter 7

Well after some real life drama I'm back to write chapter 7. And nobody even came close to guessing the right character which I guess is ok since it's very obscure. I'm pulling out hipster mode for this chapter so be prepared for many obscure references.

Finn and Jake slept soundly, as their mechanical friends watched over the unannounced intruder. As the sun rose and filled the tree house with light, BEEMO directed Neptr to make breakfast pies for the boys so they wouldn't have to cook. Filled with bacon, sausage, peppers, onions, and cheese for Finn and pancakes, bacon, eggs, meatballs, and carrots for Jake, it was a fan favorite for breakfast. The smell of fresh baked breakfast pies woke the young heroes quickly, and they hurried through their morning routines to get to the yummy goodness.

As they devoured their morning meal, BEEMO grabbed Finn and Jake's attention and put his hands in front of him, holding something in his hands. "What's that you got there BEEMO," Finn asked?

"This guy snooped in last night while you were sleeping. Me and Neptr stood guard to make sure he didn't try anything. We didn't want to wake you since he didn't do anything threatening," BEEMO explained before opening his hands and putting who he held on the table.

It was a blueish Ant. The Ant looked up at Finn and waved his antennae back and forth to grab his attention. "An ant? You thought an ant was going to hurt us BEEMO," Jake said laughing.

"You can never be too careful Jake," BEEMO replied.

"This ant seems familiar somehow man," Finn said, pondering.

The ant moved to Finn's hand and touched one antenna to his skin. Flashes of color danced all over Finn's vision until a scene played out, one he was familiar with.

"_As a last, last trial: Slay this ant," a spectral voice spoke._

_Finn looked at the ant on the ground. It was just so small and unassuming. He had a hard time such a creature was evil and deserving of destruction. "Is it evil," Finn asked the voice._

"_No But it's not good either. It's… Neutral. Will you slay it?"_

_Finn seemed to struggle for a second before shouting, "No."_

"_If you want the Hero's Enchirideon, then slay this unaligned ant."_

_Finn screamed in reply, "Never. Never. NEVER"_

"You're the neutral Ant that the spectre guarding the Enchirideon wanted me to slay. What are you doing here," Finn asked?

The ant touched his antenna to Finn's arm again and he heard words form in his mind, _"You spared my life. I owe you. I am here to repay that debt."_

"You don't have to do that man. You didn't deserve to be slain. It would have been a bad thing to do."

"_Nevertheless, it is my duty to maintain the balance. I am a servant of Neutrality and owing someone of good or evil a favor is something that I cannot let stand."_

"Well when you put it that way I guess you doing something for me wouldn't be a bad thing. What did you have in mind?"

"_I know of your trouble in finding passage to the Nightosphere. I will allow you access to the Improbable Stairway. It will take you to the Nightosphere, with some stops along the way."_

"Oh Glob. What is the Improbable Stairway?"

"_The Improbable Stair is how I traveled from the resting place of the Enchirideon to your home so quickly. It is a stairway that transcends time and space. It is everywhere and nowhere and can take you anywhere. It is risky though. You and your friend are not bound by Neutrailty and so I won't be able to control where we go and how long it will take to get to our destination. However as long as I am with you, you don't have to worry about being lost, as I can always reopen the way to the Stairway._

"Jake, this guy says he can help us get to the Nightosphere," Finn practically yelled in excitement.

"What really," Jake asked, unconvinced?

"Yeah," Finn replied. Carefully picking up the ant, Finn put him down near Jake and asked him to relay everything he told Finn to Jake.

"Whoa," Jake exclaimed. "Ants are pretty cool."

"So let's get ready. We don't know what we could be up against."

After some packing, Finn, Jake, and the Neutral Ant left the tree house and went in search of the nearest staircase. According to the Ant, they needed any stair case that was straight up. A spiral staircase wouldn't work for some reason. Finally, they just went to the Candy Palace, since there were plenty of stairs there. They were so eager to start their journey that they almost ran straight into Peppermint Butler.

"Finn, Jake, where are you guys going?"

"No time to talk Peppermint Butler. We're looking for a portal to the Nightosphere," Finn yelled back.

"But boys, I can-" but they were already gone, not realizing they had ran past an easy way to the Nightosphere.

The trio finally arrived at the desired staircase. Neutral Ant jumped off of Finn's hand and touched a antenna to the steps. They twisted and changed until they were not longer candy, but shining white marble and giving off heat. Neutral Ant went back to Finn and instructed him to keep moving forward, no matter what happens or what he sees or hears. Finn relays this to Jake and they enter the Improbable Staircase, the Candy Kingdom disappearing behind them as they touch the stairs.

Finn and Jake run up the stairs, flight after flight passes underfoot as they race towards the Nightosphere, or so they hope. Finally, a blue light dazzles in front of them. "_This is the first landing. Be ready for anything."_

The boys suddenly find themselves in a world of Humans. They seem to be in a shop filled with statues and tea sets. Various swords and daggers adorn the wall and a huge, heavy set man mans the counter. Finn walks up to the man and asks him where he is. The man looks at the boy and his dog before eyeing the door suspiciously. He should have heard the door bell chime when this boy entered the shop. He couldn't have gotten so lax as to let that chime pass his attention. He looks at the boy's companion and simply says, "No dogs."

"Hey, you can't treat me like that," Jake says sternly, only for it to come out in barks.

"Oh Glob, Jake are you ok?"

"_This is another dimension. Your friend most likely cannot use his powers of speech and shape shifting here. While we are in this dimension, we must follow its rules."_

"What is a dog doing in my shop," an old slim man wearing a white collared shirt and a yellow vest? He spoke with a strange accent and drew out some of his words.

"Please sir. We just need to know where we are," Finn said respectfully.

"You are in Chinatown. How can you not know that?"

"We're not from around here."

"I can see that. You are a respectful young man. Not many youth are like that these days. I will ask my nephew to help you get home. JACKIE!"

Another man in a blue V-necked shirt with sleeves rolled up came from the back door. "Yes Uncle?"

"I want you to take this boy and his dog home. They are lost and don't know their way around."

"Could we not just call a cab for them Uncle? We still need to find the talisman that the Black Hand stole from Section 13."

"Talismans are not important. I keep telling you this but you don't listen. Take this boy home. He shouldn't be roaming the streets."

Sighing, Jackie agrees and leads Finn and Jake out of the store and down the street. "So where do you live anyway?"

"Anywhere with a stairway is good. We can find our way from there."

"Wait really?"

Suddenly, twelve black hand fighters appear from nowhere and surround Jackie, Finn, and Jake. "Bwaah," Jackie says, not expecting an attack so suddenly.

"Here Jake, keep Neutral Ant safe."

"Woof."

"I know buddy, but someone has to and you can't stretch. This guy looks like he needs help." Jake takes Neutral Ant onto his back and growls at an approaching fighter, causing him to hesitate. Finn sees the opening and yells, "It's Hero Time," and attacks the fighter with fervor.

The remaining fighters focus on Jackie and try to beat him, with one or two landing a hit while the rest are deflected or dodged as Jackie counters with kicks, punches, and elbows while yelling, "I don't want any trouble!"

After about two minutes, the Black hand fighters are on their backs and Finn just stares in amazement that Jackie took so many on by himself and wasn't even winded. He must be a great Hero. "Wow. Man that was so math."

"Oh those guys try to attack us every other day. It's no big deal," Jackie says, waving off any praise. "You beat one all by yourself. Those guys are trained fighters. I'm surprised a boy so young could take one out."

"Well I didn't want to use my sword; otherwise I could have hurt him badly."

"Your sword," Jackie says before finally noticing the red handle and crossguard hanging from Finn's backpack? It looked ancient and he could feel it giving off an evil aura. Jackie was instantly wary of the item. "That thing feels evil."

"Oh, that's because it's made from Demon Blood. No big deal. My dad gave it to me. It's a family heirloom."

Finn finally looks around and sees a straight staircase leading up to an apartment complex and figures that will work. He walks to Jake and puts his hand on his back before asking if that stairway will do. He gets his answer while Jackie just watches, dumbfounded.

"Hey man, it's been fun but we've got to go to the Nightosphere to save my lady. Thanks for the fight. It's been fun," Finn says before running to the staircase and having Neutral Ant open the way. Jackie just watches while the Boy and his dog disappear into a strange light.

"Magic," is all Jackie can manage.

"Oh man I'm glad I can talk again. That last dimension was kinda weird," Jake stated.

"Yeah, that fight was pretty fun though. Wait Neutral Ant, were those guys human?"

"_Yes Finn. However they aren't the same humans you are thinking of. They are not like you. They live in a world much different that Ooo."_

"Well still, it was nice to realize that humans are still out there, you know?"

The young heroes continued to traverse the Staircase until a green light flashed before their eyes. _"It is another landing. Hang on."_

Finn and Jake found themselves in the middle of what seemed to be a barren wasteland. They look around in every direction seeing nothing except a small speck in the distance. "Woof," Jake said before growling in frustration.

"I'm sorry buddy. You know we can't control these things. Let's head for that speck. We aren't going to find a staircase anywhere around here."

They trudged through over the flat ground until they came upon a slightly run down house with a wind tower next to it. It was a two story house so they had to have some stairs. Finn knocked on the door and an old woman with white hair answered the door, "Why hello there young man. What can I do for ya?"

"Hi. I'm Finn and this is Jake. We were hoping you had a staircase."

"A staircase? Why we have two of them. Come on inside. I'll make you some tea."

Finn and Jake walked into the house and looked around, seeing an old TV and a man reading a paper in a cushioned chair. A purple dog lay sleeping in the rocking chair next to the cushioned one.

"Woof," Jake barked.

The purple dog woke up and walked on two legs to Jake and sniffed him. Jake sniffed the dog and offered his paw. "Woof."

"Courage."

"Woof woof."

"Hey keep it down you stupid dog," The man reading the paper said before fishing around for something in his chair. He turned around and was wearing a hideous green mask with a large purple nose. "Booga booga booga."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," Courage screamed before the kind old lady smacked the mean old man with a rolling pin. "Eustace stop that at once. You'll wake the neighbors."

Finn chuckled at this. They clearly had no neighbors but their banter was funny. "Come over into the kitchen boys. Tea's ready."

They followed her into the kitchen and drank her warm, but not too hot tea, Jake drank from a saucer that she put on the floor for him.

The incognito Heroes continued to enjoy the company of Muriel and Courage, with occasional grunts of distaste from Eustace. The time passed until a light shined over the house. Courage instantly was on guard, since the creepy stuff always seemed to happen to him in Nowhere. Finn and Jake saw Courage's fear and stood ready to protect the kind old couple that gave them tea.

Suddenly, glowing blue tentacles broke through the windows of the house and grabbed Muriel and Eustace, dragging them outside and into the air. Courage screamed in terror as he watched his caretaker be abducted.

"Courage," Muriel screamed in terror.

"Muriel," Courage yelled back before running outside to try and save her, followed by Finn and Jake.

They looked into the sky to see a giant space ship with the glowing tentacles coming from holes in the sides try to being Muriel and Eustace upwards towards the ship. As the elders got closer, another hole opened that Finn and Jake would later swear had teeth. Finn pulled out his Demon Sword and commanded Courage to throw him in the air. The cowardly dog complied and Finn, with a startlingly loud war cry, severed the tentacles binding Courage's owners and they fell, only to be saved, willingly for Muriel, less willing for Eustace, by Courage while Jake cushioned Finn's landing.

Glowing blue goop started to flow from the cut tentacles and the space ship shrieked as if in pain. It floated off outside of visual range, and Finn and Jake High Fived at saving the couple.

After saying their goodbyes and accepting some pie that Muriel baked for them, Finn and Jake had Neutral Ant open the Stairway again and they left Nowhere for good.

"What was that nonsense," Jake asked?

"No clue man, but we saved an old lady. That makes me feel good."

After several more landings, where the boys met some very strange and yet loveable characters and performed more acts of heroism throughout space and time, Neutral Ant finally called a halt to their climbing of the Stair.

"_Opening the Way has exhausted me. I must rest for a few hours,"_ He mind spoke and went to what Jake affectionately called "Ant Sleep."

"Man, this has been one of our longest and craziest adventures ever," Finn said.

"No kidding. I thought we were going to die when we were in that water world. Luckily we remembered that water breathing spell. That shark really liked to stutter a lot though," Jake replied.

"I'm just glad we could help that old man cast that super strength spell. Who knew spinach could be a spell component."

"I really liked that one where the animals talked. Those penguins creeped me out though. Reminded me of Gunter when he's in a bad mood."

"The one with the ring powers was really cool. Reminded me of when I got those cursed power rings. Elemental control like Ice King's crown without the insane junk, I could have gone for that. Plus they could summon a really strong familiar. He had cool hair."

Finn and Jake continued talking about the different experiences they had in each realm until Neutral Ant finally awoke from his nap. He opened the stair once more before touching Finn again.

"_I feel this next landing will be your destination. Be ready for the horrors that await you in the Nightosphere."_

"Oh we've been their before. It's weird but not really scary, especially when I have this sword with me," Finn replied, patting his family sword.

Finn and Jake continued running up the white marble stairs until a flash of pure black transported them into the very pits of the Nightosphere. They looked around and saw nothing familiar so either the realm changed or they were in a different area then they had been before. Jake looked at Finn and asked," Are you ready to save Flame Princess?"

Finn simply gripped the Demon Sword in his hand tightly before answering, "Heck Yeah. It's time to show Huntson Abadeer who he's messing with."

A/N: Epic cliffhanger. So next chapter I'll try to get it out tomorrow or the next day but don't quote me on any timetable. I'm really excited to write the next couple of chapters and to start the new arc. I've already got some ideas rolling around chaotically in my brain but we'll have to see how they come out together. And may the glory of Victory be yours. (Bonus points to those who know where this comes from.)


	8. Chapter 8

OK so Ive been a bit lazy here lately with updating and I apologize. I wasn't sure how I wanted this to turn out and as I'm writing now I still only have a vague idea. But I'm going to write this anyway and work as I go, bringing you Adventure Time goodness straight from my brain. Enjoy. And thanks to all new favorites and followers. My friends keep asking me if I'm ok whenever I get an email saying I have a new review or follower or favorite since I get giddy. Luckily no one's lost an eye yet since that's the natural progression but there's always this chapter.

The Nightosphere was, for all intents and purposes, a hotter, more evil and demonic version of Fire Kingdom. The evil permeating throughout the dimension was an almost tangible force, ready to choke the life out of you until all that was left was despair and other negative emotions and instincts. Jake always felt a little uneasy being here. Finn's determination to save his girlfriend completely blocked out any doubts or uneasiness the dimension was known to bestow upon heroes.

Finn wasn't sure where he was in the Nightosphere but he knew his destination: Huntson Abadeer's Castle. They had to find a way to get their bearings first. Jake didn't have the ability to transform into a compass and without a map of some kind they were lost.

"Finn, I hate to break it to you but we're lost," Jake stated.

"We're not lost, we just don't know where we are," Finn responded.

"Isn't that the definition of 'lost'?"

"No man. Lost is when you didn't tie a knot tight enough and you fall."

"That's loose."

"Oh. I guess we are lost then."

"We need help."

"Yeah but who do we know besides Marceline that knows anything about other dimensions."

"Magic man."

"I hate that guy. He's a jerk."

"What about Peppermint Butler? He helped us get to the land of the dead."

"Yeah but the Nightosphere is different. Besides how would we get him to help us from where we are?"

"Yell?"

"Couldn't hurt. PEPPERMINT BUTLER! WE NEED YOUR HELP!"

A moment passed before a spectral image of Peppermint Butler phased into view. "Master Finn. Master Jake. How can I be of service," the spirit of Peppermint Butler said as he bowed?

"Whoa I can't believe that worked. How'd you get here," Finn asked?

"I simply sent my spirit through a portal and followed the sound of your plea to where you were. It wasn't hard."

"You rock, Peppermint Butler. We need to get to Huntson Abadeer's castle. He's got a butt whooping coming to him," Finn declared.

"Very well. Follow me," and the spirit of Peppermint butler began to float at a slow pace so Finn and Jake could walk and keep up.

After walking for a few hours and Finn slaying a bunch of demons that wanted to get in their way, Finn and Jake finally arrived at the city where Huntson Abadeer resided. The city was in chaos. Demons were fighting amongst themselves all over and the city was in flames, well more flames than usual.

"Dude, how're we going to get through this mess," Jake asked?

"Do. Do do. Jake get really big and swat any demon that tries to bite your ankles. I'll take out any that land on you," Finn directed.

"Well I guess you boys can find your way from here. I'll be going back to the Candy Kingdom now."

"Ok thanks Peppermint Butler," Finn said.

"And remember, keep that flesh nice and plump for me," Peppermint butler said with black eyes before disappearing.

"Finn, ever think that Peppermint Butler might be secretly evil?"

"Nahh man. He's just messing with us. It's funny."

Jake grew to gargantuan heights and started his trek across the battlefield below. Demons tried to stop the heroes but with teamwork, fists, and the demon blood sword, they were quickly dispatched. Finn and Jake stormed through the hordes of the cursed to finally arrive on the doorstep of their enemy.

"You ready to save your lady," Jake asked?

"You know I am," Finn said before kicking the door open with as much force as he could muster.

"HUNTSON ABADEER. COME OUT AND FACE ME."

The ruler of the Nightosphere in question appeared through a side door, still in his trademark suit and stuffing French fries into his mouth with haste. "Oh hey Finn. Jake. Good to see you both. It's been so long. If you're looking for Marceline, she isn't here. Last I heard she was editing her newest album. I'm so proud of how my daughter's matured as a music artist."

Finn was confused by his carefree attitude. So was Jake. They looked at each other uncertainly before continuing, albeit in a less angry manner. "Umm, no. We were actually looking for Flame Princess."

"Oh her. Yeah I told Ardor to bring her here. We need a Fire Elemental to bring the Fire of the dimension under control. If we don't, this whole place will burn it self out," Huntson said, still stuffing fries down his gullet. "Come to think of it, he's late. I wonder what's keeping him so long. The Nightosphere only has a couple of hours left before we all cease to exist."

"The Nightosphere is burning down? Not gonna lie, didn't see that one coming," Jake whispered to Finn. "You'd think cursed fire wouldn't be able to destroy other cursed beings."

"The fire needs to be controlled every five hundred years or so. Evil fire by definition, doesn't have a master. A fire elemental of royal blood can intimidate the fire enough to where it shrinks back to acceptable levels. This cycle the fire's gotten a little full of itself," Huntson explained.

"Dude, if we slayed this evil fire, we'd be as epic as Billy," Jake yelled in delight.

"Jake, If we did that we'd also destroy the Nightosphere. I don't want glory to come at the price of a whole dimension, even if it's Evil."

"I guess you're right man."

"Well then I suggest you look for Ardor and bring him and Flame Princess back here so we can all save the Nightosphere together," Huntson said before pulling another package of fries from inside his coat and started devouring them.

"Dude, you just going to eat fries all day," Jake asked?

"Well if you fail and I cease to exist in a few hours, I want to not exist without any regrets. And I've been eating these fries for a six days straight. A few more hours and I'll have eaten fries for a whole week. Life or I guess unlife goal achieved. Oh and you'll need this to find Ardor," Huntson handed them a compass with a flame spinning around. "You can use that to track down Ardor. Just ask it to."

"Guess we have to save the Nightosphere. Well Flame Princess will be happy about us saving a dimension at least," Finn said as he walked out of the castle with Jake following behind him.

"Do we trust Huntson Abadeer," Jake asked?

"No, but we need to save anyone who's in trouble. It's our duty as heroes."

"I guess. So ask the compass to find this Ardor guy."

"O Magic Fire Compass, show us where to find Ardor," Finn commanded, holding out the compass.

The Fire inside stopped spinning and pointed south of the castle, to a tower amongst the ruins of a town. "Guess we go there," Finn said before hopping on Jake and they traveled quickly to the castle, the time limit on the forefront of their minds.

Finn and Jake rushed through the tower, dodging spike and dart traps, fighting demons and fire creatures, and even finding a bit of treasure to add to their collection at home. After taking a short rest at the save point before the big boss battle, the boys checked their potions and their health and mana. Satisfied that they were as prepared as possible, they entered the top room of the tower.

Inside and tied to the wall were Flame Princess and to the boy's surprise, Marceline. "FLAME PRINCESS. MARCELINE. We're here to save you," Finn yelled.

"So, Huntson Abadeer doesn't even have the courage to show his face. He sends two boys to save his daughter and his throne. Just more proof that I should rule the Nightosphere instead of him," a voice from above reverberated.

"Come out and fight you kidnapper," Jake challenged.

"As you wish."

Suddenly the room lit up in a blaze of black fire. It flew around the room and congregated in front of Finn and Jake, taking the shape of the Flame King without the crown, and black fire instead of orange. A face of rage and hate was visible through the flames. The heat pouring off him was intense. Even with his resilience, Finn was sweating. It was only worse for Jake.

"You cannot hope to defeat me boy. Your sword is no match for my fire, and your dog is being burned just by standing near me."

Alarmed, Finn spun toward Jake to see it was turn, Jake was slowly getting burned on the front half of his body. "I'm ok Finn. I can fight," Jake swore stubbornly.

"No Jake. I don't want you hurt. Back Up. I'll take him myself. I just have to hope Simon's spell was enough."

"It's too bad we didn't learn flame shield," Jake spoke, backing up from the fight.

"Can't think about that now. We just have to make due with what we have," Finn said before drawing his Father's sword. He gripped the handle tightly and made a wish on the blade, 'Let me save my Princess.' The blade pulsed once with acknowledgement. Finn opened his eyes with surprise before tendrils grew from the handle and wrapped around Finn's hand.

_I will not let you fail. You will save your princess._

That was the only warning he got before his mind was attacked by the blade as more tendrils wrapped around his arm.

Jake watched at the demon sword was doing something he had never seen it do before. Something here didn't feel right. "Finn? You ok man?"

Finn turned to face Jake and as Jake watched in horror, Finn's eyes turned red and fangs erupted from his gums. Finn turned to Ardor and roared, vibrating the chamber with his newfound demonic power.

Ardor seemed amused and interested. "It seems Huntson found someone worthy of challenging me after all. Come boy. I will test your strength."

Another roar was the only answer as Finn and Ardor engaged in savage combat. Flames washed over Finn and felt like a cool breeze as he sword cut deep into the fire-flesh. Ardor screamed in rage at his wound and began to shoot stronger fire attacks at the corrupted hero. Finn simply dodged and dived around the fireballs and fire streams before landing another hit on the dark Fire elemental.

While Finn kept Ardor distracted, Jake stretched around the battle to where the girls were kept. Jake was wondering why they didn't try and yell for Finn to save them and now it made sense: they were unconscious. Jake used Keyhand and unlocked the shackles holding them on the wall and with an apology, lightly slapped both of them to rouse them.

Marceline woke up first, looking around and then hissing angrily, freaking Jake out. When Marceline realized it was Jake, she calmed down. "Jake, you rescued me. Where's-"

"RRAAWWWWEEERRRRRRRRRRR."

Marceline looked behind Jake, alarmed by the amount of demonic power so close. When she saw Finn's body, wreathed in black flames and sprouting wings from his back, she cried, "NO. FINN."

Flame Princess finally stirred and saw the same thing. "FINN. NO. DON'T DO THIS," and before Jake could stop her, she ran into the battle.

Ardor wouldn't admit it, but this demon boy was giving him a real challenge. He took every flame he threw at him without flinching and gave as good as he got. It was time to end this however, and began gathering black fire around his arm and shaping it into an eastern style dragon. Seeing Finn charge at him once again, he shot his arm out and the dragon of black flame opened it's jaws, intent on swallowing Finn whole.

Flame Princess saw the black dragon and knew that while if she was hit by it, she would survive. Finn wouldn't. She made a decision and threw herself in front of the approaching dragon.

Finn saw the evildeathdragon and prepared to cut his was through it to get to blackfirewalkingdead. He was surprised when fireloveheart jumped in the way.

_NO. SHE MUST NOT DIE._

Demon Finn ran at Flame Princess trying to stop her but it was too late and the black dragon hit full force into her back as everyone watching in horror. As the flames dissipated, Flame Princess fell to her knees and then onto the ground, whimpering in pain. Finn ran to her and held her close to him, roaring in demonic fueled rage and pain.

"We have to get that sword away from Finn," Marceline said to Jake.

"How," Jake asked? He didn't even know how it happened.

"I've got an idea. When I say so, I want you to rip the sword out of his hand and throw it across the room."

Marceline flew over to Finn's arm and sank her fangs into the tendril covered arm. Finn roared in pain and turned his hate filled gaze onto Marceline. She simply sucked on the tendrils hard and the red disappeared as did Finn's demon features.

"Jake. Now."

At the signal, Jake ripped the Demon Sword from Finn and threw it to a corner of the room where no one was.

"What the jazz? Jake? Marceline," Finn asked, confused? Then he looked down and saw the hurt princess in his lap. "Flame Princess! Oh glob! Are you ok?"

Flame Princess smiled weakly and nodded. "I'll be fine Finn. Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I don't know what happened."

"That sword took over your body and mind. It turned you demonic. We had to separate you from it," Marceline explained.

"Is she alright?"

The group turned and saw Ardor on his knees, a saddened expression on his flaming face. "I never meant to hurt her."

Flame Princess turned and smiled at Ardor, saying "it's alright Uncle. I'll heal."

"UNCLE," Jake asked?

"Yes. Ardor is my uncle. He died years ago when I was just a baby."

"You mean when I was betrayed and killed by your father."

"My uncle was born Good. His flame was going to change Fire Kingdom and make it become a better place. My father, the current Flame King, didn't want that to pass, so he had my Uncle extinguished. Because of his pledge to change Fire Kingdom went unfulfilled, when he died he was sent to the Nightosphere, where he became evil."

"When my master, Huntson Abadeer asked me to bring my niece here to bully the evil fire back, I saw my chance to overthrow him and rule the Nightosphere. I captured his daughter and my niece without too much trouble and came here, waiting for him to come."

"If you call leaving a whole field scorched and burned 'without too much trouble'," Jake grumbled.

"With Flame Princess hurt like this, she can't stop the Nightosphere from being destroyed. We have to find some other way to stop it," Marceline said.

"There isn't enough time to get Flame King here. He probably wouldn't do it anyway," Jake replied.

"I'll just have to push through the pain," Flame Princess said, trying to get up.

"No. You're too hurt," Finn insisted.

"If I don't, the Nightosphere will be gone," she replied.

"I'll do it," Ardor said.

"Wait if you could have done it, why did you need Flame Princess," Jake asked?

"I'm dead. If I do this, I have to fuse with the fire and control it from within. That's a one way trip."

"Uncle no. I don't want to lose you again."

"You never found me. I'm still dead remember?"

"Uncle," Flame Princess said weakly.

Ardor knelt next to Flame Princess and whispered, "Take good care of that boy. I can tell you love him dearly. And do not mourn me. Your act of sacrifice for this human has resparked the good in me. I want to act on it before it I'm corrupted again. Goodbye Pyra."

Ardor stood up and looked Finn right in the eyes. "Take care of her. Never let her go. Cherish the flames of your love. May your heroic flames burn eternal Finn the Human." Finn was lost for words and simply nodded with determination.

Ardor stepped out of the tower and flew up to the roof. Seeing the dimension on its last legs, he rose his arms and whispered, "For the future," before dispersing and merging with the flames of the Nightosphere.

The flames of the dimension turned jet black for a few moments and began to recede. The demons stopped their frenzied battle and cheered in triumph. They and their homes were saved.

Marceline and Jake watched the demons celebrating their future. They couldn't help but feel a sense of loss with the sacrifice of Ardor. Deeper into the tower, Flame Princess was crying her eyes out with the loss of her uncle, while Finn could just hold her tight and let her tears of fire fall on him. Finn knew that once he found the Enchirideon again, he would write the tale of Ardor in its pages, to celebrate the hero and let his story inspire those that were worthy enough to read his story.

After a time, they made their way back to Huntson Abadeer's castle since Marceline couldn't make a portal back to Ooo for them. "Hey everyone. I see everything worked out for the best. The Nightosphere is safe for another five hundred years and I lost a traitorous lieutenant. Alls well that ends well," he said cheerfully, still eating his fries.

Suddenly, a demon appeared in fire next to Huntson. "Not quite Unclean One. Who has my sword?"

Jake held the Demon Sword covered in a blanket out to the demon. While it was a family heirloom, it almost turned Finn evil. He wanted no part of such a cursed blade. Finn simply said nothing. He knew he couldn't handle the evil of the sword.

"Which of Joshua's children broke the seal on my blood?"

"I did," Finn spoke up.

"How?"

"I made a wish on the blade. I wished for it to help me save Flame Princess."

"I see. And the blade corrupted you. I'm not surprised. Well you can't handle it and Joshua's other son doesn't want to try. I'll be taking it back now. It's for the best." Finn and Jake just nodded as the demon removed the blanket and merged the sword back into his body. Finished, he flamed out and left.

Huntson watched this, all the while getting the stink eye from Flame Princess and Marceline. "I guess you all aren't happy with me," while pulling out another box of fries?

"You were trying to save your realm. I can't really be mad about that. Next time just ask," Finn said.

"Thanks Finn."

"But you still need to be punished. So me and Jake are going to bop you on the head."

"Bop me on the head?"

"Yup," Finn said and lightly brought his closed fist on Huntson's forehead. "Bop."

"Well that wasn't so bad."

"Ok Jake. Your turn."

Jake stretched and grew to a large size and held his fist up, the shadow completely engulfing the leader of the Nightosphere.

Seeing this, he simply whimpered, "Mommy," before Jake's fist slammed down onto him with enough force to shake the castle. "Owwwwwwwwwwwwww."

"Now all is forgiven. Now open us a portal to Ooo."

Huntson was flat like a pancake. It hurt. But to avoid more punishment, which he knew he deserved, he simply granted Finn's demand and opened a portal to Ooo.

The group returned to Ooo and after the portal closed, Marceline grabbed Jake and left, saying she needed him to help record a new song for her album, leaving Finn and Flame Princess alone in the treehouse. Finn laid her in his bed so she could rest, while she turned down her flame so she wouldn't set his bed on fire. Finn left to go make some food and as he lit the stove for some oatmeal, Flame Princess could be seen walking from the bedroom.

"Flame Princess, you're hurt. You need rest."

"I'll be ok Finn."

"You took a full on fire dragon attack to the back. You're not ok," Finn insisted. Finally, the question he'd been begging to ask since it happened spilled out of his mouth. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you take the hit?"

"I didn't want you to get hurt."

"You could have died."

"So could you."

"That doesn't mean you should get hurt to save me."

"Finn that's all you do for me."

"I'm the hero. That's my job."

"And my job it to keep you alive. If I know I'll survive and you might not, I'll gladly take a hit for you."

"Because I'm your hero?"

"No. Because I love you."

Finn dropped his pot, spilling the oatmeal on the floor and pulled Flame Princess into a kiss, crushing her against him. She kissed back, clinging against him. Finn pulled away for a moment and responded, "I love you too Flame Princess."

"Call me Pyra."

"I love you, Pyra," and pulled her into another kiss as the flame of their love lit up the entire treehouse brightly.

A/N: And Finally the Kidnapped Princess Arc is done. I put five hours into this chapter to make it the best I could for you all. I hope you enjoy and review. And tell your adventure time watching friends to read this too. Till next time(which I hope is soon. I need ideas for the next arc).


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: So I've been sick since my last chapter and out of ideas for a new arc but rest assured I'm working on a few ideas. But to show I haven't forgotten about you all, here's something special in the holiday spirit.

After rescuing Flame Princess from the Nightosphere, almost becoming evil, losing his dad's sword, and finally finding the love of a Princess, Finn was understandably worn out, both physically and emotionally. After spending some time alone in the treehouse with Flame Princess(Tier 3 baby), Finn was ready to adventure again. The problem was the date. It was almost Ooostmas. Finn was so introspective that he didn't realize until it was the day before. Now he had to hurry to find gifts for everyone.

Finn had a list. After spending half an hour writing down everyone's names that he would give gifts to this year, it was time to check it twice.

Jake: Bacon, a Frisbee, bacon ranch dressing from Grocery Kingdom, and a new tooth brush.

Beemo: Some portable batteries and a new memory card.

Pyra: A heart necklace cut from the Crystal Eye and some applewood from Tree Trunk's orchard.

Peebles: A new microscope and acid-proof gloves.

Marceline: New strings for her bass and a new microphone.

Simon: Herbal tea and a ring of invisibility.

Betty: Some yarn and knitting needles.

Gunter: 12 new bottles and glue.

Neptr: New welding set and some pecans.

Lady Rainicorn: Extra large crib and a box of diapers.

"I think that's everyone," Finn said to himself. Jumping up and pocketing the list, he set out on his solo adventure to collect the easy items first. A quick trip to the grocery kingdom and Finn got the food for Jake and Neptr and the tea for Simon. From there Finn journeyed to Tree Trunk's orchard to get the applewood for Pyra. He couldn't help but eat a slice of pie while there and told Tree Trunks that he finally understood her and Mr. Pig. He couldn't help but understand after being with Pyra.

After that Finn went to the market in Goblin kingdom to get gifts for Lady and Betty. Finn also found Jake's other gifts and Gunter's glue. Stopping by Marceline's favorite music shop, our hero acquired the Vampire Queen's gifts and Beemo's batteries. Finn then walked to where the traveling cyborg lizards were last seen and followed the trail until he found them and bartered Pb's and Neptr's gifts.

All that was left was a trip to Dad's dungeon for the Ring of Invisibility and a trip to the Chamber of the Crystal eye for the Necklace. Finn was a bit conflicted here. He wasn't sure if he felt worthy to re-enter the dungeon his dad gave his life to create for him when he had lost the family sword and let it corrupt him towards the path of evil. He sat looking at the dumb rock as it stuck its tongue at him for a while before deciding that Simon deserved to get his gift, personal feelings aside. Finn ran back to the treehouse and carefully hid all the items away before going down to the treasure room to grab a sword.

He had three swords to choose from on the rack: the 4-D sword, the Root sword, and the Sword of the Dead. Since he wasn't trying to fight any undead at the moment, the Sword of the Dead was pointless. The 4-D sword was likewise pointless since he wasn't fighting any black holes. That left the Root sword, which Finn grabbed and put it on his back for easy access.

Finally equipped, Finn left for Dad's dungeon and took a deep breath to calm his nerves before he jumped in the hole. After walking through the dungeon where most of the inhabitants simply bowed before him, Finn came to the cross roads where the Smelly Gross Dude and the portal to the Fruit Babes domain was. Only this time the Smelly Gross Dude was just a dude, he seemed to have taken Finn's advice and taken a shower.

"Hey there Bro," He said waving.

"Hey there. You haven't seen a ring of Invisibility around here? I could have sworn I saw it last time I was here."

"Oh yeah, the Fruit Babes have it. They're monsters so it wouldn't work for them. One was wearing it as a necklace charm."

"Oh I remember now. Thanks bro."

"No problem. And thanks for the tip. I feel a lot better about myself now. I even got a girlfriend."

"Hey, me too bro," Finn said and they fistbumped before Finn enter the Fruit Babes domain.

It was just like last time, fruit all over the banquet table and the three floating Fruit Babes, singing for him to partake of the fruit. Finn looked for one that wore a necklace and found her and the ring.

"Hey fruit babes. Would you mind letting me have that ring? It's for a friend."

"Partake of the fruit, and we shall grant your request," came the answer.

"Yeah. Like I'd be fooled. I saw what happens last time someone eats the fruit."

"What would we have to do to make you partake of the fruit," they asked in unison?

"OK. Let's just say we take eating the cursed fruit off the table. Is there anything else I can do for you to get the ring?"

The fruit babes looked at each other and began giggling and blushing. "Do you have a girlfriend Finn?"

"Actually I do, but the ring isn't for her," Finn answered to groans of disappointments.

"Well we've been craving the heart of a man for a while. We're so lonely here all alone. You understand that, don't you Finn?"

"Hmm. I do. But you fruit babes are evil. You'd need someone that was evil to the core. Someone that could handle you and give you all the love you wanted." Suddenly the perfect idea hit Finn like a ton of bricks, and not only would he get the ring, but he would solve another recurring problem of Ooo.

"Fruit babes, hear me. I know the perfect match for all your requirements. I'll return with your perfect match," Finn yelled before running back out of the dungeon, fistbumping the decently clean guy and petting the dumb looking rock on the way out.

Finn then ran to the grove of the donut witch. He knew who he was looking for, but he didn't know where to look. As expected, the witch was tending to her donut bushes and wasn't expecting visitors. Last time Finn was here, Jake ate her donuts and she took away his powers. While Finn didn't have any powers, that wouldn't stop her from turning him into a toad or something, and her spells lasted a lot longer than Science cats'.

"Excuse me," Finn said politely, waiting for her to turn around.

When she did, she wasn't happy to see him. "What do you want. And you better not have brought that dog here. I don't need dog smell everywhere."

"No ma'am, I didn't bring Jake. I was wondering if you could help me with something."

"Like what?"

"I'm looking for someone to fulfill an Ooostmas wish. The problem is I have no idea where to find him. I was hoping you could do a locator spell to find him."

"A locator spell? You came to me for that. Ha. I could do that spell in my sleep. Who are you lookin' for?"

"This guy," Finn said, drawing a picture of him on the ground.

"Oh, you don't need a locator spell for him. He's in village to the west with poofpeople. He's been training them to march on the Candy Kingdom."

"Oh glob. That's horrible."

"Ehh I wouldn't worry. All you have to do is say poof and they explode into smoke. Not very threatening unless you've got a small lung capacity."

"Oh. Well I guess I'll be going. Thanks Ma'am. And I'm sorry for my friends rudeness."

"Ehh, It's Ooostmas. Even us witches forgive. Just don't let him eat my donuts."

"I'll make sure of it," said Finn and he ran west, searching for his solution to the fruit babes problem. Finally coming upon a village, Finn laughed a bit when he saw the Poofpeople. They were small, poofy, and all together not threatening at all. They wielded spears and axes though, and those were real enough. Finn knew how to beat them though.

As he approached, a bunch of Poofpeople yelled in high-pitched voices, "Halt or die outlander."

"Haha, even their threats are funny," Finn said, continuing to advance.

"Kill the outlander," They cried and charged.

Finn waited till they were really close, and then yelled, "POOF," as loud as he could. The effect was immediate and devastating. All the Poofpeople in range of Finn's voice poofed into smoke and dissipated.

"NO. MY ARMY," a voice deeper into the village cried. When Finn got closer, he saw his target: Ricardio.

"Oh hey Ricardio," Finn said nonchalantly.

"You! You've ruined all my hard work. I'll kill you, Finn the Human. Then Princess Bubblegum will have no choice but to love me."

"Dude, Pbibs isn't interested in you. Why are you so stuck on her?"

"Because she's the most beautiful princess in Ooo. And I love her."

"Do you know anything about her?"

"She's smart, scientific, a great leader, willing to sacrifice for others, and she always puts on a smile for others."

"Yeah man. Everyone knows those things. I mean do you KNOW her?"

"I… I do…"

"You don't seem so sure now," Finn said sympathetically. He had gone through the same thing because of Princess Bubblegum. It had taken the light of Pyra to help him get over her. Now Finn hoped the Fruit babes would help Ricardio move on. "Look man, the only one that knows what's best for Pbub is her. It wasn't me and it isn't you. No offense. But I do know some girls that are looking for a guy with a big heart."

"I am a heart," Ricardio said, encouraged.

"And they're evil. No need to try and corrupt them. It's already been done."

"Wow. I think I'll meet these ladies. Who are they?"

"They're the fruit babes. Not really sure about their individual names. It never came up. Come on, I'll lead you."

With that, Finn introduced Ricardio to the fruit babes, who hit it off immediately. Finn got his ring for Simon and saved PB some hassle from now on. Finn then traveled back to the Chamber of the Crystal Eye for Pyra. Finn used the ring for Simon to bypass all the inhabitants without a fight. He even managed to avoid the cat, even though it knew he was somewhere close. Once Finn got to the Chamber, it was little work to cut a small piece from the huge gem with his sword. Now he had to find a jeweler to craft the gem piece into a heart.

Unfortunately, all the crystalworkers Finn knew were in the Crystal Dimension. He didn't have time to search for the Crystal Gem Apple to get there. He needed a new idea. Turtle Princess's library was closeby. Maybe there was a book on crystalworking he could read.

After running to Turtle Princess's library, Finn realized he had no clue where to even begin to look in this huge place. He sighed in defeat when he heard a voice beside him, "What troubles you, Sir Finn?"

Finn turned to see the Pagelings watching him intently. "Oh hey Paper Pete. I'm just stumped. I need to find a way to make this into a heart for my girlfriend," Finn held up the crystal shard for the Pagelings to see.

"Hmm, I think we can help Sir Finn. Follow us," and they turned into paper airplanes and flew through the air, as Finn ran behind them.

Finally coming to a stop after about two minutes of running through aisles, the Pagelings held up a book. It was obviously a spellbook from the cover, which was an eye inside of a sun. "A spellbook?"

"Yes, Sir Finn. This is a book of Transmutation magic. Basically it changes the shape of things. It should be able to help you shape that shard into the desired shape."

"But I'm not a mage."

"Oh," The Pagelings said in defeat. They seemed down at not being able to help their friend. Then Finn got another idea.

"Guys, I might not be a mage, but I know someone who is. Thanks a bunch, you guys are the best."

"Hurray. Three cheers for Sir Finn," Paper Pete cried.

"Hurray. Hurray. Hurr-"

"Shh," Turtle Princess whispered at Finn. Finn, puzzled, looked back at the Pagelings, only to see them in the form of delicate flowers. Finn smiled at that. Some things never change.

Finn then journeyed to the home of Simon, Betty and Gunter. It wasn't an Ice Cave anymore, but it was still in the mountains. Simon didn't feel right leaving the penguins undefended after all the time he spent guarding them and Gunter didn't want him to leave.

Finn knocked on the door and waited, before Betty answered the door. "Hi Betty. Is Simon here?"

"Yes he is. I'll go get him for you. Come in. Make yourself at home," she said before walking upstairs.

It only took a minute of waiting before Simon came walking down the stairs. He was looking much stronger in body than he was in the hospital.

"Hello again Finn. What can I do for you."

"I was hoping you could use this spellbook to change this crystal into a heart," Finn explained, producing the items in question.

"Hmm. I've never been familiar with transmutation magic myself beyond what the crown bestowed upon me," Simon said while perusing the book. "This seems to be a beginner spellbook however, and I can make sense of the instructions well enough. I think I can accommodate your request." Simon took a few more minutes to read over a few pages in the book before he took hold of the crystal piece. Muttering in the language of Magic, his eyes glowing the same color as the crystal as he shut his hands over it. A few moments passed and Simon opened his hands to reveal the crystal in a heart shape, with a little loop on the top for a chain to hold it.

"Simon, it's perfect," Finn cried.

"I'm glad. Here you go Finn," Simon said, handing it over. "Do you mind if I hold onto this? I would like to continue learning Transmutation magic."

"Well the book is from Turtle Princess's Library, but I'm sure she won't mind you borrowing it."

"I will ask her in person tomorrow," Simon said. "Are you meeting us in Candy Kingdom for the party later?"

"Yeah. I'll be there. This was the last gift on my list."

"Very well Finn. I will see you later," Simon said as Finn departed for the Treehouse.

After arriving and putting the crystal heart on a heat resistant chain for Pyra, Finn gathered up all the presents and left for the Candy Kingdom. Everyone was already there. Lady Rainicorn was getting a back rub from Jake while BEEMO and Neptr were playing rock paper scissors in the corner. PB and Marceline were talking in hushed voices by the punch bowl and Simon, Betty, and Gunter were simply watching everyone else with amusement. Pyra was lighting some candles around the room.

"Hey everybody," Finn said, with a sack of presents for everyone. "Merry Ooostmas."

"Merry Ooostmas Finn," Everyone replied. Finn then went around to everyone and passed out the gifts. After receiving a lot of hugs, a handshake and a fistbump, Finn finally got to Pyra. "Here Flame Princess, some applewood from Tree Trunks Orchard for you to burn in your house."

"Oh Finn. I love it," she said, grinning widely.

"That's not all. Turn around and close your eyes." Pyra did as Finn asked, and felt his hands rub upwards from her shoulders, and she heard a click.

"Ok, open your eyes."

Pyra opened her eyes to see the heart pendant that Finn had gotten made for her. "Finn, it's beautiful."

"Then it's perfect for you," Finn said before giving Pyra a tight hug. Suddenly, the crystal lit up and projected an image into the air. MERRY OOOSTMAS FINN AND FLAME PRINCESS, FROM SIMON, BETTY, GUNTER, NEPTR, AND MARCELINE. MAY YOUR LOVE BURN BRIGHTLY FOR MANY YEARS TO COME.

Finn looked at Simon, who simply smiled and nodded. Finn nodded back in acknowledgement.

At that, Pyra, Jake and Marceline all came together and pulled out a package wrapped in Ooostmas wrapping paper. Everyone except Finn all gathered around them.

"Finn, we all feel terrible that you lost your Father's sword to save me," Pyra said.

"So we all pitched in to get you new sword," Jake continued.

"One that wouldn't corrupt you this time," Marceline laughed.

"We all helped make this creator," Neptr said, giving his version of thumbs up.

"Wenk Wenk," chimed Gunter.

"It took some work," Betty said.

"But it was very much worth it, as you have done so much for everyone in this room," Simon spoke.

"And we all hope you like it," Princess Bubblegum said.

"geuligo ulineun modu dangsin egehago sip-eun mal-I," Lady Rainicorn said.

"Merry Ooostmas Finn," BEEMO spoke.

"And we all love you," Pyra finished before handing the gift over.

Finn couldn't help but poke some fun at them all. "You guys totally rehearsed that didn't you."

"NO," was the collective answer.

Finn laughed and opened his present, as his eyes widened. Inside was a beautiful sword made of Silver. It had the same design of the Demon Sword but it was pure Silver and had some words etched into it. 'When all seems lost, you always have your friends to back you up.'

"Guys, this is just. Amazing."

"Haha yeah we had to get some blood from that evil angel from the Chamber of the Crystal Eye and then Purify it then we got it infused into the Silver. That Sword is holy. Great against all kinds of Evil and undead. Perfect for an adventuring hero," Jake explained.

Finn held the sword with reverence, before placing it on the table for him to take back later. "You guys are the best."

Pyra took him by the hand and whispered, "One more thing love," before leading him away from the party and to where Stormo and Goliad were locked in epic psychic struggle. There was a wreathe around Stormo's neck and a few candles lit around him. Finn looked at the simple decorations and turned to Pyra, hugging her tight. "Thank you."

"Anything for you Finn."

Finn walked to where Stormo was and started talking to him, telling him all about the adventures in the Nightosphere and how he helped release Simon from the clutches of the Ice Crown. He talked for a good hour before snow began to fall on the Candy Kingdom. Pyra made the candles burn a bit higher to keep Finn warm while he talked to his son. Finally exhausted from his long day of adventuring and gift gathering, Finn got up to leave, promising to visit Stormo again. As he did, he felt the familiar sensation of his hand being manipulated. To his surprise, this time Pyra's hand helped make the heart that Stormo made to show he loved Finn. Now it seemed that love encompassed Pyra now too.

"Merry Ooostmas Stormo," She said before taking Finn home, picking up the Holy Sword before they journeyed to the treehouse. Finn was happy about how the day turned out for everyone. He knew that tomorrow would bring a new adventure and a new challenge for him. Now equipped with a symbol of the friendship he shared with so many people, he wasn't worried in the slightest.

A/N: Aaaaaand here's chapter 8.5. I didn't want to start the new arc just yet and since the Christmas season just past, it only made sense to include this kind of interaction with as many of the characters as I could. I hope you enjoyed and review. Let me know what you all think. And now for Chapter 8.75!

Huntson Abadeer watched as Finn, Jake, Flame Princess, and Marceline left the Nightosphere. He was in monumental amounts of pain from Jake's fist, but being deathless had perks after all. Suddenly, he remembered his record was almost complete. He searched for his last carton of fries before using all his limbs to walk, still flattened, towards the carton. As he reached it, he found there were no fries in the carton, only a note. Curious, he opened the note and read:

Dear Dad, This is my revenge for when you ate my fries all those years ago. I guess we're even now. Ps. These fries were still warm. Love, Marceline.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO," Huntson Abadeer yelled as his watch went off, signaling the end of the week, and his failure of the challenge.

A/N: Hehe couldn't get that idea out of my head. :3


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hello all my devoted readers. If you're still with me you're in for a treat. I have the arc completely mapped out this time and the story won't just be written as I go along. Hopefully this also means I'll update more. I think there will be this arc and then one more. Then we will be finished with this story. A big shout out to all that have been reading and bearing with my slowing update rate. This time the villain will be a character that is canon. His future will obviously not be. Be please keep reading and if anyone can correctly guess who the villain of the arc is then you'll get a special prize: the ability to create a character of your own to be used in the final arc. Now what I do with this character will depend completely on how you create him and how he or she will fit in the story. My only stipulation is that it has to be completely original, no relatives of any of the characters, but they can be an old friend or enemy or something like that. Well I've talked enough, time to read and be sucked into the arc.

Finn and Jake were laying in the grass outside their home, watching the clouds go by. They made silly faces at the passing clouds, who would make silly faces at them in return. Finn laughed at particularly funny one as Jake stretched his face to make his own silly face. They did this for quite a while before Finn noticed a feeling in his back pocket. It felt like a hand was going for his gold coins. Finn leapt up with a cry and saw someone he didn't expect to see: Penny, the thief.

"Oh. Hey Finn. Nice to see you."

"Hey Penny. Still into stealing I see."

"Yeah. It's my passion. You know that."

"So how've you been?"

"Oh you know, trying to find a way to break the force shield surrounding the City of Thieves while the people inside go insane without new things to steal."

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah. There's a force shield all around the City. I can't get in and nobody can get out. It's terrible."

"Jake, we should help them."

"I dunno man. A whole city of thieves locked up and forced to steal each others stuff instead of other people's doesn't seem so bad to me," Jake replied.

"But they're still people man. We gotta help them."

"Yeah I guess so. Let's go then."

Jake grew bigger so Finn and Penny could ride on his back to the City of Thieves. Finn watched as the landscape went by quickly until he hears Penny yell in pain. Jake stops and Finn sees his Holy sword on the ground. Penny was holding her hand, which was smoking from what looked like a burn.

"What happened Penny," Finn asked?

"Your stupid sword burned me when I tried to steal it."

"Yeah. It's a Holy sword. Only Good people can touch it. It's in the rules."

Finn retrieved his sword while Penny stuck her tongue out at him in annoyance. Hopping back on Jake, they travel to the City without further interruption.

As the grassland shifted to desert, the giant turtle shell came into view, as did the City. As they got closer, they could clearly see the dome of blue light surrounding the City, cutting it off from the outside world. The three went up to the edge and Finn and Jake looked inside, seeing complete chaos. The citizens of the City of Thieves had turned to stealing the wood off of the houses. Finn and Jake cringed as they saw brawls erupt throughout the City in an all out riot.

"This is nuts," Jake said.

"We have to help them. They're gonna slay each other at this rate," Finn replied, trying to cut through the barrier with no success. Jake tried punching it with similar results.

"You guys, it's magic. Fists and swords won't break the spell," Penny said in annoyance.

"We had to try. There would be no sense in bringing our mage friend here if we can just bust the shield ourselves," Finn reasoned.

"We're gonna get Simon, aren't we," Jake asked?

"Yeah man. We both stink at magic. All I can do is a power shriek."

"Hehe I remember that."

"Yeah. So we need to get Simon over here and see if he can crack his egg."

"Ooo ooo and make an omelet out of it."

"Dude you ate like an hour ago."

"Yeah, but running through the desert take the food right out of ya."

"Well Betty will probably have something for us to eat. She always does."

"What are we waiting for then?" Jake shifts again and Finn and Penny ride him till they reach Simon and Betty's home in the Ice Kingdom.

"Penny, you wait outside," Finn says.

"But Finn, I want to go with you and Jake inside."

"Sorry, but this is the home of three of our best friends, plus he's the guy that can bring down the shield. We can't have you making him mad by stealing all their stuff."

Huffing in annoyance, Penny sits and waits while the boys knock on the door. Betty answers it with Gunter on her shoulder. "Well hello boys," she greets.

"Wenk wenk," Gunter adds.

"Hey Betty, Gunter. Is Simon home," Jake asks?

"Why yes. My husband is in his study. You know how seriously he takes his magic."

"Thanks Betty. I'll go talk to him," Finn says, going up the flight of stairs.

"So Betty, do you have anything to eat," asks Jake.

Finn climbs up the stairs and makes his way towards Simon's study. He hears a voice coming from the study, a loud and familiar voice that chills Finn's heart with dread. It's the voice of the Ice King. As he hears Ice King's mad cackle, Finn leaps into action to save his friend from a cursed relapse. Bursting in the door of the study, he's confused to find Simon sitting at his desk. A few candles are lit, illuminating the study. What confuses Finn is that on Simon's hands are puppets of Ice King and Gunter.

Simon turns in surprise and fright when his study door bursts open but relaxes when he sees Finn standing in the doorway. "Hello, my young friend. Come in. Come in. Please sit."

"Umm, Simon, are you by chance playing with an Ice King puppet?"

"Why yes. I was acting out some of the conversations I remember Ice King and Gunter having. I was hoping they would jog my memory and clue me in on some of the Ice King's spells. I haven't had much luck yet. However, I have managed to do a perfect Ice King impression. I imagine that you hearing me do it alarmed you, thinking the Crown was somehow back on me and Ice King had taken possession once again, correct?"

"Yeah man. That scared the apples outta me."

"I apologize. What can I help you with though?"

"The City of Thieves has some sort of barrier surrounding it. The people are trapped inside and are going nuts without new things to steal. It's already started getting violent. People are getting punched in their buns."

"Isolationism can sometimes do this to people. When a culture has no room to grow it stagnates. I assume you wish for me to break the barrier spell?"

"Yeah man. I tried poking it with my sword but nothing happened."

"I would think so. Your sword is made to fight evil, not magic. I suppose it would work on evil magic but I'm getting off topic. Let's go see what we're dealing with and then I may have the appropriate action necessary."

Finn, Jake, Penny and Simon returned to the City of Thieves, right after Jake had some sandwiches, courtesy of Betty. Simon approached the shield while the other three watched and waited. Simon stared long and hard at the shield before pulling out some things from his bag, stopping occasionally to retrieve them from Penny. Simon put a red jewel to his eye and looked through it at the shield for a moment, before nodding his head.

Putting that away, he pulls out a chip of crystal and casts a spell, causing a loud sound wave to attack the shield. Everyone except Simon covers their ears as the sound gets louder and louder until it disappears suddenly. Simon looks at the shattered crystal in his hand and the unchanged shield and frowns in annoyance. He casts two other spells on the shield with no visible effect. Finally, Simon puts his spell components away and walks back to the trio.

"I have done all I can think of to try and break the shield. Shatter, Dispel Magic and Remove Curse all were powerless to affect it. This is a very strong sealing spell. We need to go to Turtle Princess's library so I can do some research and hopefully find a spell that can break the shield."

"This is some spell if you can't break it," Jake said.

"Yes. This is magic of the highest order. I can't begin to imagine the strain on the caster. It is beyond my current skill to break. We need the guidance of old magic."

"Alright then guys, to the Turtle Library," Jake exclaimed before picking up everyone and running to Library. Finally there, Simon got permission to visit the magic section from Turtle Princess and began to study some books on sealing and abjuration magic. Jake kept Penny out of trouble while Finn conversed secretly with the Pagelings.

After a few hours of study and some snack breaks, courtesy of Jake's stomach, Simon shouted in victory. "You have something Simon," Finn asked?

"Yes Finn. While the exact spell itself is custom made, the spell is a mix of different enchantments. The reason nothing worked was because I treated it as a single spell. I had no idea mages could blend spells like that."

"So you can break the shield," Penny asked?

"Yes, young one. This book teaches a spell that allows me to blend my own spells. By mixing dispel magic, remove curse, and break enchantment together, I have a strong feeling I will be able to bring the shield down."

"That's wonderful. We need to go save them now."

"Yes, but perhaps we can spare another hour so I may learn a teleportation spell. It's unfair making Jake run us around all the time."

"Oh. I didn't think about that."

"It's quite alright. You are young. It is not your place to think of all things. Just learn to be mindful of others," Simon said with a smile.

Jake turned to Finn and whispered, "Yeah right. She's a thief. Out for herself."

"I heard that Jake," Simon said, staring at him.

"Hehe," was Jake's reply as he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

After an hour of learning, Simon had successfully learned the teleport spell and had gathered the group outside of the Library. As Simon gathered them in a circle and began to gather the mana to power the spell, they heard a voice cry out, "Finn. Wait."

Finn turned to see the hulking figure of Susan Strong running towards them. "Wait Finn," She yelled again.

"Simon, hold up a second," Finn said, breaking away from the group to greet Susan and see what she wanted.

Finn had honestly forgotten all about Susan Strong. He hadn't seen her since he helped her defeat the Lub Glubs in Beautopia. It was there that Finn learned that he wasn't the only Human in Ooo. He had been harboring a small crush on her before he learned the Hyoomans were fish people. It returned when she broke in his house late at night begging for his help to save the Hyoomans. It just got bigger as they bonded along the way to Beautopia. And while Finn wanted to pursue her when he learned she was Human too, he knew her place was with them, as his place was with Jake. So he left Beautopia with Jake. He hadn't heard from her since.

Finn couldn't help the increase in his heartbeat was he walked over to her. He took a deep breath and tried to calm his heart rate, thinking of Pyra as he did so to keep it strictly business. "Hey Susan."

"Finn. I need your Hero Heart again. Big bowl around Beautopia. Can't get in. Think Lub Glubs are behind it."

"Wait, Beautopia has a shield around it too? That's weird. We're about to bust one around the City of Thieves. Wanna come with?"

"Yes. Then can save Beautopia again," Susan said, following Finn back to the circle.

Simon channeled his mana again and cast the spell. They felt a sense of pull then lightheadedness. Finally they regained their senses and noticed they were outside of the City of Thieves again. "Just as I thought. The shield blocks teleportation as well," Simon said out loud. "You all stand away from me. I need to work and I don't know what will happen when I break all the spells."

Everyone but Simon retreated from him while he took some chalk and started drawing a circle on the shell of the turtle. After adding some runes and a few other components, he began chanting, his eyes and hands glowing brighter as he spoke until the circle began to light up along with him. With a resounding crack, the shield broke in half and dissipated into the air.

A great shout of victory and relief came from the City as the thieves were aloud to vacate their prison. Finn and Jake rushed back to him before he was overrun by the grateful citizens and all his things stolen. After fending off the rabble, Finn and Jake said goodbye to Penny, who returned to her home. Meanwhile, Simon was sleeping from the overuse of his mana. Finn and Susan watched him while Jake ferried them all to the underground former home of the Hyoomans. By the time they had retrieved a boat and had gotten past the shut down clashing gates, Simon had awaked and explained that his fatigue was due to overuse of magic. He then asked Finn and Jake not to tell Betty as she would be mad at him, which they agreed to since he was helping the people of Ooo.

They soon arrived to Beautopia and saw the same shield that was over the City of Thieves. Simon waited for his body to recover before repeating the process from last time, with the same results. The shield broke and Simon fell to the ground, but was able to stay conscious this time.

"You think we're pushing Simon too hard," Finn asked Jake?

"Nahh, he's fine. Besides, sometimes a man has to struggle to do what's right. That's what makes a hero. You know that."

"I guess man. I just worry for the guy. He doesn't really seem to know his limits."

"Pushing past his limits will help him get stronger. Besides we're here to make sure he's ok."

As Jake walked to check on Simon, Susan pulled Finn aside. "Thank you Finn. Your Hero Heart and your friend help save Beautopia."

"It wasn't a problem."

Susan grabbed Finn's hand and pulled him into a hug which Finn returned. When Susan put him down, she leaned over towards his face and closed her eyes. Finn's face lit up when he realized what she wanted. "Woah Susan wait. Stop."

Susan looked at him, confused. "I thought you like me."

"Susan. I..I have a girlfriend already."

"Girlfriend?"

"Yes. I'm with Flame Princess. She's my girlfriend. We're together."

"Oh. You have _asshimar._ I understand," Susan said, backing up. "Sorry Finn."

"It's ok. You didn't know. Umm I'm gonna go check on Simon."

As Finn turned and started walking, Susan said called out his name. Finn stopped without turning around. "If she hurt you, asshimar or no, I stomp."

Finn simply smiled a bit, knowing that their friendship was still ok. Finn returned and helped Jake bring Simon up to full health before Simon teleported the three of them back to his cabin.

Susan sighed in disappointment. She had done everything the weird headed man said to do to win Finn's heart but it didn't work. She was lost now, not knowing what to do.

"Don't fret Susan Strong. You and Finn the Hero will be united," said an emotional voice from behind her.

"Really _donoic_," Susan asked the voice?

"Yes. In death," answered the voice, as the shield that Simon broke reformed over Beautopia and trapping Susan and the Hyoomans inside. "Now that you are inside, Finn and Jake won't be able to save you in time. Now I must return to the City of Thieves and recreate the seal there as well." The figure the voice belongs to opens up a black hole and jump inside, sealing it shut behind him.

A/N: So the new Fiona and Cake episode was leaked online and I got to see it. Personally I loved it. I just hope they introduce Flame Prince soon. Anyway let me know what you thought about the chapter. Review and guess the villain. The winner gets the prize. Raistlin99 out till next time.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: After reading some FinnXFlame Princess fanfiction, I'm finally in the mood to write again. I didn't get any guesses to who the villain was which made me kinda sad. I was hoping for more of a viewer response for that. But that's ok. The story goes on. And I hope you readers will follow me to the end.

Finn and Pyra were busy leaving Lady Rainicorn's house. She and Jake wanted some alone time and the couple obliged them, since alone time was soon to be few and far between with the pups being due soon. They held hands in pure bliss, the novelty of being able to touch and kiss without Finn burning still hadn't worn off, and the period of pain that they had to go through to be together before Simon bestowed his gift on the couple made every action that much more precious to them. Finn described Pyra's fire as warm and ticklish, while Finn's skin was cool and smooth to Pyra. They walked through a meadow and laid on the ground, watching the inhabitants go about their lives.

"Hey Finn," Pyra asked?

"Yeah?"

"Have you tested how much fire you can stand? I mean I know I don't hurt you, but do you know how much fire it takes to actually hurt you anymore?"

"You know I don't. We should go to Candy Kingdom. PB will be good to test that sort of thing. She would be really safe about it."

Pyra hadn't told Finn of the conversations she had with Bubblegum before her uncle kidnapped her. She felt a bit uneasy at the though of Finn strapped to a table and at Bubblegum's mercy. She knew Bubblegum promised to get over Finn, but that didn't happen overnight. It didn't even happen over a few months that it's been since that day.

"Umm, what if we just went to Fire Kingdom? There's really a better place to test fire resistance than the center of Fire in Ooo."

"Hmm. You have a point. Plus I don't like bother PB with my stuff since she's got all her royal duties and stuff. She's been working with other Kingdoms to try and make a Lich detection system in case he ever comes back. We'll go to Fire Kingdom. Plus as your boyfriend I should get to know your dad some, even though he's evil."

"You know I'm technically evil, right?"

"Well, I mean you did try to burn down Goblin Kingdom, but you didn't. And you've been changing. You helped save the Nightosphere."

"You did that Finn, by convincing my Uncle to embrace the Good inside him."

"That wouldn't have happened if you didn't throw yourself in front of his attack to save me. You did that. Plus you took that attack to save me. Evil people don't do junk like that."

"I.. I guess you're right. I'm changing Finn, because of you. I'm less angry and I feel better about myself because of it, because of you. Thank you Finn."

"Your welcome," Finn answered, before standing up and pulling Pyra up by her hand."Now, let's go to Fire Kingdom."

Finn and Pyra walked through the desert towards Fire Kingdom. Thanks to his resistance to fire, he was resistant to heat as well. A desert felt like a grassy meadow to him now. They walked and watched how the desert sands began to lessen and molten rock began to replace it. As Fire Kingdom came into view, the duo were shocked by what they saw.

Fire Kingdom was encased in a Shield, just like Beautopia and The City of Thieves. "Oh man," Finn said.

"My Kingdom," Pyra shouted. She started throwing fireballs at it to try and break the Shield, charging the fireballs after her normal ones did nothing. After those, she transformed into her Fire Elemental Form and tried to physically break the Shield with her stronger size. After beating at it for a few minutes, Pyra shrunk and fell to her knees, breathing heavily from the exertion.

"You ok Flame Princess?"

"I'm fine Honey. Oh Glob Finn. What will happen to my kingdom?"

"Simon can break these barriers. We have to go get him. He can fix this."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, he broke the one over Beautopia and the City of Thieves."

"OK. Let's go see Simon."

She stood up and began walking when she heard a noise behind her. She turned around to see Flame King. He was making letters in the air with his fire, a message. _Can't get out. The kingdom is cut off. Help._

Pyra used her fire to reply. _Going to get help. Know how to save you all. Stay strong. _

Finn and Pyra traveled over Ooo to get to Ice Mountain, which was on the other side of Ooo. As they watched, more and more locations were encased in these Shields: Goblin Kingdom, Grocery Kingdom, Slime Kingdom, The Dark Forest, even the portal to Lumpy Space had a small Shield over it. Finn and Pyra started to run, hoping that Candy Kingdom wouldn't be sealed off yet and they could get the candy citizens out in time. They were too late though, and as they watched, a shield appeared over the Kingdom, trapping all inside, including PB.

"Flame Princess, I don't think Simon's going to be enough. This is happening all over Ooo. Something is very wrong here."

"What should we do Finn?"

"We need to know what's going on. Simon didn't know, he just had a way to break the shields. But with the rate they're going up, and how long it takes him to recover after breaking them, it would be a losing battle. I need knowledge. Ultimate knowledge." Finn finally knew what he needed, and that scared the Hero after his brush with evil in the Nightosphere. "FP, I know what we need and where to go, but I need you to promise me that when we get what we need, you'll get them off me as soon as we have what we need ok?"

"Oh course honey. What's wrong?" Finn seemed to be worried and sweating. It wasn't like him at all.

"We need to find Choose Goose and use the Glasses of Nerdicon. They turn me Evil if I wear them for too long though. After I learn what these shields are doing here, you have to promise me you'll get them off me."

"I promise Finn."

"OK. Let's go," And they left for Choose Goose's stall. Along the way, they warned as many citizens of Ooo that they found to stay away from the Kingdoms and other named places, or risk being trapped. Many left their homes to seek shelter on the plains and meadows that were neutral ground, not belonging to any kingdom. Finn and Pyra helped them move for as long as they could. Finally, the arrived at Choose Goose's stall in the forest.

"Well Hello Finn, Hero of Ooo. What can I do for you," Choose Goose rhymed?

"Choose Goose, Ooo is in danger and I need to know why and how to stop it. I need the Glasses of Nerdicon again."

"Oh it is knowledge that you seek. What if instead I gave you a leek?"

"No man. I have to save Ooo."

"I can't just give away stuff for free. What will you give to me?"

"What do you want?"

"You have there, a maiden fair. Could I have a lock of her hair?"

"You realize she's made of fire right?"

"Elemental components are a hot item these days. They can be used in more than one ways."

"What do you think FP?"

"I'll give him some. It's for Ooo right," she said?

"Yeah. See? Good."

Finn broke off a branch from a nearby tree and Pyra wrapped her hair around the branch, which they then gave to Choose Goose. After putting it in a flower pot, Choose Goose handed over the Glasses, content to tend the fire in his stall instead of watching Finn save Ooo.

"Ok Princess, here we go." Finn took a deep breath and placed the Glasses on his face. Suddenly all sorts of knowledge flooded his mind as he saw galaxies and atoms all at once. He saw and understood everything, from the purpose of Life to the importance of eventual Death. He saw where the battle of Good and Evil would lead. He understood rage and love. He even knew that his fears of the ocean were unfounded.

"Finn. Are you still you?"

'Pyra. Princess of Fire Kingdom. My girlfriend. High levels of fire magic and unstable emotions. Eventual destruction of Ooo from her power if left unchecked. Elemental Matrix slowly adapting to encompass new emotions and temper old ones. Still recovering from Black Fire attack. Hides it well.'

Finn processed all this information in an instant and it astounded him. He didn't get this kind of detailed information just from looking at someone last time he wore the Glasses.

"Yeah FP. I'm still me for now."

"Did you figure out what the shields are doing all over Ooo?"

"Hang on Princess," Finn said as he thought for a moment.

Finn looked down and made a mental map of all the Shielded places in Ooo. Then he connected them all with mental blue lines through the ground. He then realized that these connections represented Ley Lines throughout the planet. Then Finn made a list of all the things someone could do by blocking conduits of Magic throughout Ooo. Settling on the two most likely choices, Finn began to write at a furious pace on a piece of paper. Finished, he removes the Glasses on his own and Ultimate Knowledge leaves his mind.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he reads what he wrote down under the influence of the Glasses. Possible uses for sealing Ley Line Intersections: Sealing off Magic from Ooo, rendering many powers of inhabitants powerless. Possible reasons: Conquest, genocide, assassination of key political figures. Use #2: Cutting off travel to drain the Ley Lines of Ooo and its citizens of power, in order to hoard Magic energy. Possible reasons: Greed, Reality changing magic, Time Travel, True resurrection of the dead, Void Mage.

Dread filled Finn as he read his own words. All these things were horrible things that could be happening right now. He had no clue how to eliminate some ideas since there were so many. That was until he noticed Void Mage was underlined on the paper. He took it as a sign from his brain.

"Flame Princess, a Void Mage is sealing of Ooo to steal the magic of the world and the people in it."

As Finn said this, a black hole opened behind him and laughter sand from within. It was hollow and without emotion. As Finn drew his holy sword and Pyra readied her fire, a figure stepped from the hole and motioned to the black portal, closing it behind him.

Finn couldn't believe who he saw. His appearance was different, as was his voice, but there was no mistaking the mage that had emerged from nothing. He was grey now instead of pink. His eyes were pools of black nothingness. He was covered in rags, which had glowing runes written on them.

"Abracadaniel," Finn said with anger.

"Indeed Finn. After you had stolen my rightful victory during Wizard Battle with a cowardly Power Shriek, I studied up on more powerful magics, in order to challenge and defeat you. I realized that while Good has it's uses, true power, the power of hatred and malice, came from Evil. So I changed my alignment and became strong, steeped in hate and rage against you. I was ready to face you, and take your life with my own magic. I was so powerful that even your trump card, the Power Shriek, would have had no effect on me. But then I found even more power Finn. The power to consume all, the power of the Void," Abracadaniel began.

"I stared at it with wonder and it was beautiful in its emptiness. For you see, the dead, the truly dead, have no emotions, except to consume the living. They taught me Sealing Magic. They taught me Necromancy and shared with me the power of Void Magic. As I drain more and more power from Ooo, I gain more Void power. Once I have it all, I will dissolve the wall that separates the living, in all their warmth and happiness, from the dead, with all their hunger and despair. And there is nothing you can do to stop me Finn."

I wouldn't be too sure of that. I'll just burn you to ash," Flame Princess said before launching a large wave of blue fire at the Void Mage.

Abracadaniel simply laughed and waved his hand, and the blue fire was absorbed by a black hole that opened in front of him. "Feel how powerless you are Finn, for your emotions are the thing I savor as you watch me destroy your world," Abracadaniel says, laughing and jumping into his black portal before shutting it behind him, leaving Finn and Flame Princess unable to follow him.

Finn looks around and feels lost and hopeless. The world was going to pieces because of his act of selfishness. He didn't know what he could do. Finn knew one thing though, He needed help.

A/N: Review and let me know what you think. The new Starcraft game came out though so I may spend my next day off work playing that instead of this but don't hate me for it. I've been waiting for this game ever since I beat Wings of Liberty. Till Next time all.


	12. Chapter 12

"So all this junk is happening cuz you wanted to smooch PB a while back? Man that stinks," Jake said, after being filled in by Finn and Pyra.

"No kidding. We need everyone for this one buddy. You and I won't be enough this time."

Jake looked uncomfortable for a moment before saying, "Finn, I have to sit this one out."

"What? Why? I can't go into epic battle without my best friend at my side."

"A. Yes you can. You stronger than you know. B. Lady will be giving birth anytime now. I have to keep her safe and be there for my pups. I'm going to be a dad now. It comes with responsibilities."

"Yeah but, what about Ooo? What about me," Finn asked, afraid that he would fail without Jake.

"You'll be fine man. Flame Princess has so much offensive potential that there isn't much for me to do anyway when you adventure with her. She'll just burn through all your obstacles," Jake said with a laugh. "Plus, Simon's a mage now. Bring him along. And Marceline. She's a shapeshifter too."

"Marceline's trapped in Candy Kingdom. So is PB. And Peppermint Butler. But having Simon help will be good. I just hope he can counter the Void magic that Abracadaniel has. I've never seen anything like it, not even from the Lich."

"Well there's a lot we have yet to see man. Even those Nerdy Glasses can't show you everything."

"I guess so. We're just so short on allies for this one. And I don't know how close Abracadaniel is to sealing all the magic of Ooo. The part that worries me most is that I didn't feel any evil coming from him. No good. When I hold my sword, I can feel the alignments of people around me. I didn't feel anything from him."

"Well by definition, void means lack thereof. He probably doesn't even have an alignment anymore. That's gotta be crazy for his experience points."

"I'm surprised you know what void means."

"I've been trying to learn more big words to teach my pups," Jake said proudly.

Simon came down from the tree house's 3rd floor where everyone was trying to make Lady Rainicorn more comfortable. He walked over and placed his and on Jake's shoulder. "It's time Jake. She's beyond the herbal remedies that Betty brought with her. We need to take her to the Hospital."

"But isn't that where one of the Ley Lines intersect? There'll be a shield over it," Jake said in worry.

"Eventually, yes. But I've checked. And there isn't one yet. Honestly Jake, if we don't go and something bad happens, there isn't much any of us could do for your pups. Their best chance is the hospital, especially after the rough treatment Lady received from RIcardio," Simon explained.

Jake sighed in worry, "Fine. We'll go. But you guys better win."

"Of course we will Jake. Nothing will harm your pups. I have made sure of that personally," Simon promised.

"You did? How," Finn asked?

"One of my oldest friends will be guarding the hospital with his life. I've secured his cooperation through aggressive negotiation," Simon said with a wink.

"_Maybe it's an Elemental. Or a Dragon_," Jake thought.

"How are we going to move everyone to the hospital," Finn asked?

"Ahh, that is a very interesting spell I've learned. It is a larger scale version of teleport, and uses a circle as a focal point for the Space/Time energies. The circle also helps pinpoint the location that we want to go to. It's very fascinating," Simon said, quivering with excitement.

"Cool. Thanks for your help Simon. Me and Lady are very grateful," Jake said.

"You're very welcome Jake. The gift of new life is something that should be protected. I'm going to make some final adjustments to the circle's array. I'll be outside," Simon said and left the treehouse.

"Let's go see how Lady is doing," Finn suggests, and Jake follows him upstairs. Lady Rainicorn is lying on the floor, curled around pillows and blankets to keep her warm. Betty is fussing over her, checking her stomach, and feeding her some herbs to help with any labor pains she's having. It seems they're having less of an effect as they were before, as Finn noticed Lady visibly wincing after taking a deep breath.

Lady looked up and saw Finn and Jake in the room. "Jake, dangsin-eun pin i dasi sesang-eul guhaneun de doum-i geoya?"

"No ma'am. I'm staying with you to see our pups be brought into the world."

"Geuleondesegyee daehan?"

"Finn's got that locked down. Besides he'll have Flame Princess and Simon to help fight. They don't need me more than you do for this."

Lady started crying and hugged Jake tight. "Don't worry Lady. I'll save Ooo. I won't let your pups be born just to see their world destroyed," Finn declared confidently.

"Gamsahabnida. Dangsin-eun na-ege eolmana keun uimiinji molla."

"Umm, Jake?"

"She said thanks and you have no idea how much that means to her."

"Anytime. Are you ready to go to the Hospital? Simon said Betty's herbs aren't really working anymore?"

"Geudeul-eun anieyo. Chulsan apa. Naneun ga?

"Lady, why didn't you tell me you were in pain," Jake asked?

"Nan dangsin-eul geogjeongsikigo sipji anh-assda."

"Still, it's important. Let's get you to the teleport circle," Jake said, and enlarged his hand, carefully scooping up Lady and bringing her outside through a window.

"He's so sweet to her," Betty says to Finn.

"Yeah. That's true love right there. Meet you downstairs. I'm gonna call FP and tell her to meet us at the hospital," Finn says, before going downstairs and lighting the stove.

"Pyra Pyra, Lady of Flame, Hear my call, by your name," Finn intones.

Pyra's face appears in the flames. "Hey Finn. Is Lady ready to give birth?"

"Almost. We're moving to the hospital now. Meet us there?"

"Of course. Are we gearing up to fight against the void mage?"

"Yeah. Soon."

"Good. I want to roast him alive."

"Haha. Ok then. I'll see you soon," Finn said, and turned off the stove.

Finn looked around the treehouse one last time. He wasn't sure when he would see it again. He took in all the sights and smells of his home, remembering how he and Jake would prank each other, how Ice King, and King Worm, and so many others would break in and he would beat them all. Nothing, not even the Lich stood a chance against him. And Jake. But this time would be different. Jake wouldn't be there to watch his back. Jake would be a dad. His responsibilities would shift. No matter how the battle went, Finn's life would never be the same after he left the treehouse this time. He knew it deep inside just how much change was coming, and honestly, he was afraid. More than when he fought the giant Newt near the ocean.

"Neptr," Beemo's voice called out from the floor below him?

Finn climbed down the ladder and said, "What's wrong Beemo?"

"I cannot find Neptr. I don't know if he's hiding or not."

"It's ok Beemo. I'm sure he's fine wherever he is. Can you watch the treehouse while we're gone?"

"Of course Finn. If anything tries to break in, they will be sorry," Beemo said with confidence.

"Thanks Beemo. You're the best," Finn said, taking one last look before leaving the house.

Outside, Simon was fussing over his teleportation array, while Jake and Betty comforted Lady. She seemed to be in a large amount of pain right now.

"Finished," Simon cried in triumph.

"Is the circle ready," Jake asked?

"Yes. I was able to boost the accuracy of the teleportation by twelve percent by aligning the focal point to the moon's face. And by moving the limiters around, the spell won't take much energy to perform."

"That's great Simon. Everyone in the circle," Finn said, moving where Simon indicated everyone needed to stand. Simon pulled out a big ruby and a hammer, which he used to crack the ruby. Placing it on the outer lines of the circle, he began chanting in the language of magic. As he did so, Finn felt himself being pulled around the waist, and the treehouse blurred from his vision. Finally, Simon shouted loudly, "The Hospital," and with a resounding crack, the group disappeared in a flash of light.

When they came back to coherence, the group saw the hospital in front of them and unharmed. Jake rushed Lady inside, followed quickly by Betty and the rest. The nurses brought a stretcher for Lady to lay on while, Betty began shouting orders. Jake looked worried, but Simon put his hand on Jake's shoulder, which caused Jake to relax a bit. The nurses called for Jake to come with them, as Lady was almost ready to give birth. Jake hugged Finn and shook Simon's hand, before following the nurses through the double doors.

Simon turned to Betty and said, "Are you sure you do not wish to help them, my dear?"

"They've been well trained. They don't need me like you do."

"Thank you, Betty. We're just waiting for the bodyguard to arrive and then we can depart."

At that point, Flame Princess appeared in a gout of fire. "Hey guys. Is lady already in the back?"

"Yeah, they took her back a few moments ago," Finn replied.

"Shoot. I wanted to tell her good luck. Are we ready to cook an evil mage yet?"

"Not yet. We're waiting for Simon's bodyguard friend."

"Anyone we know?"

"Simon didn't say. He just said it was one of his oldest friends."

"I didn't know Simon had any friends besides us."

"Yeah but the guy knows what he's doing. If he says this guy will protect Lady, then I believe him."

"I do too," Pyra said, before sitting next to Finn and laying her head on his shoulder. "Are we going to be ok?"

"Between you, me and, Simon, I don't think we have anything to worry about. We just need to stop Abracadaniel before he does any real damage to Ooo."

"Shouldn't we have Simon break the shield over Candy Kingdom and bring Marceline with us?"

"Honestly I don't know how she would help. Most physical attacks would probably be ineffective against him and breaking out Marceline would take time that I'm not sure we have. The three of us will have to be enough."

"I believe in you Finn," Pyra said before locking Finn's lips in a passionate kiss that lit up the waiting room with her light.

About an hour passed in the waiting room, as Simon paced back and forth in the waiting room, his eyes and posture filled with worry. "It shouldn't have taken him this long to get here. He knows where we are. He knows how to get here. What if something happened? We can't leave Lady unguarded. I may have to summon an Elemental. I've never done it before but, desperate times. I don't think I even have the material components necessary for the spell. This is troubling indeed," he muttered to himself. Betty passed out some sandwiches to everyone to eat while they waited.

After everyone had eaten, the waiting room went back to silence once again. Simon's pacing was becoming more frantic the more time passed and Finn was starting to worry that Simon was worrying. He was about to ask him what was wrong when the door opened again, and in walked Gunter.

"There you are Gunter. I was so worried about you," Simon said in relief, running over and hugging the penguin tightly.

"Wenk Wenk."

"I understand. Things happen. I'm just glad you're ok."

"Wenk."

"So are you ready to protect Lady and her soon to be born pups?"

"Wenk," Gunter said with a salute.

"Wait, Gunter is the bodyguard," Finn asked, skeptical?

"Yes. He will be perfect. Anyone trying to harm them won't look twice at Gunter, and by then it will be too late."

"But how will he fight? He's just a penguin."

"Never judge a book by his cover Finn. However you do bring up a good point about Gunter's lack of martial skill. That's why I'm giving him this to use," Simon said, and pulled out the Demonic Wishing Eye and placed it around Gunter's neck. A solid, yet green copy of Gunter appeared next to him, as did twelve others, and they began to space themselves around the hospital.

"I remember that thing. Gunter almost conquered Ooo with it before until Ice King stopped him. Why can't we just use it to fight Abracadaniel? Those clones that thing makes are super strong."

"We can't wield it. Only a being of pure darkness can bring out the full power of the Demonic Wishing Eye," Simon explained.

"So…. Gunter is pure evil then?"

"Absolutely," Simon said cheerfully.

"Huh. Never knew that. Are we ready to go?"

Betty walked next to Simon in a nurse's uniform and holding a Blue Crystal Staff. "Yes. Simon and I are ready to go."

"You're coming too?"

"You guys may need a healer. I can fill that role. I don't like the idea of Simon leaving to save Ooo without my by his side. I'm fully capable of defending myself if you're worried about that," she said, twirling the glowing rod.

"What is that Betty," Pyra asked?

"This is a Blue Crystal Staff of healing . It can heal wounds and disease. It also hurts those that aren't good that try and hold it or touch it. If this void mage comes in contact with it, he'll get the shock of his life."

"How do we find Abracadaniel," Finn asks?

"We go to the center of Magic in Ooo," Simon says. "Where the lich went to regain his powers, beyond Iceberg Lake, the epicenter of the Mushroom Bomb: Dark Edenia."

A/N: Whew. That was tough to write. Especially the last two words. Magi crater just didn't do it justice. So I changed it. I like it better now. So next chapter if the showdown. And we all know how much people love showdowns. So tell your friends. Bring your neighbors. Share some popcorn. And follow, favorite, and review. It makes me want to write knowing you guys are paying attention. Hopefully I'll have the next one out soon. Until next time friends.


	13. Chapter 13

The four champions traveled from the hospital where Jake and Lady were welcoming their rainicorn pups into the magical world of Ooo. Finn took point, while Simon went behind him, Betty following Simon, and Pyra guarding the rear from any surprise attacks. They followed the Lich's Trail of Death, the one it made when trying to regain power to end life on Ooo. The pink trees were starting to recover and regrow, and various signs of habitation were seen throughout. This trail brought Finn back into his memories, fighting against the Lich with Jake, armed with the Gauntlet of Billy, his idol, which had been destroyed by the Lich. He had come out on top in that battle, and he hadn't heard any whisper of the Lich since then. Despite not having his trusted friend by his side, he had two new friends, and his epic love interest with him. Knowing this filled Finn with hope and confidence.

As they ran over a rainbow bridge, Finn remembered his encounter with Ice King over Princess Bubblegum. In jest, he said, "Hey Simon, you remember trying to fight me for Princess Bubblegum over here?"

Simon, ever the calm one, shook his head with a small grin on his face. "According to your account of my activities while I was possessed by the Ice Crown, that could be almost anywhere in Ooo."

Finn chuckled, amused. "That's true. I'm sorry I didn't realize your chasing princesses as a cry for help from the inside."

"You couldn't have known Finn. There aren't many items like the Ice Crown or the Health Pendant."

"I'm just glad we found each other, so you could stop pestering all those poor girls," Betty joked. "Who would have thought my Simon was such a ladies man on the inside. No wonder I'm so enamored."

"It's the Hero inside them," Pyra said, looking at Finn as she spoke.

"I couldn't agree more dear," Betty agreed.

Finally coming to Iceberg Lake, the group realized they had a dilemma they hadn't thought about. Finn had crossed the lake on Jake last time, and Pyra couldn't handle being touched by water. Simon's teleportation spell wouldn't work since he's never been to Dark Edenia. Ice King had, but it wasn't the same, and it might as well count for nothing, as Simon was quick to point out.

"What are we going to do then," Finn asked?

Simon though for a moment, before coming up with a solution.

"I have three spells, that when used together, could for a solution."

"And they are," Pyra asked, intrigued?

"Sleep, to keep you from panicking once we are out on water, Endure Elements, so if you do get splashed, it won't affect you as much, and Reduce Person, to make you small enough fro Finn to carry you in his hands as we cross. I will remove the first and third spell when we reach the other side of the lake, in case Abracadaniel uses water against you."

"Wow. You really are an amazing mage Simon," Pyra said, amazed he could come up with such a solution so quickly.

"Yeah, thanks man."

"You're welcome. Now I must concentrate to cast the spells." Simon began chanting in his language of Magic to tap into the power still left in the Ooo. Pulling it together, he cast his spells, drawing on the energy of the land to fuel it, rather than his own energy, trying to conserve his strength for the final battle as much as possible.

Pyra began to shrink before everyone's eyes, before she yawned and fell to the ground, asleep and unharmed. Finn picked her up and held her gently in his hand, fearing that any kind of pressure would crush his beloved.

"So now, how do we get across the Lake," Finn asked?

"I actually hadn't come up with a plan for that yet," Simon admitted.

"We can help," a collection of voices spoke from overhead.

Finn looked up and couldn't believe his luck and eyes. It was the balloons that had sworn a blood oath to him, to carry him wherever he needed to go until he released them from their vow, which he had. If he remembered, from there, they had journeyed to the mesosphere to die.

"My Grade A Pranksters! What the math are you doing here?"

"We didn't actually go the mesosphere. Benny chickened out."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Guys," Finn interrupted. "I released you from your blood oath. You'd still help me?"

"Ooo is in danger. The very life that flows through us, Magic, is fading from the land. We knew you would be involved and we decided to help."

"That's so algebraic," Finn exclaimed. "Will you carry my friends too? I need them to save Ooo."

"Sure. It won't be a problem. We won't even pull pranks on the way to show we're serious."

"Thank you guys. Simon, Betty, these guys are going to get us across the lake."

"That's wonderful Finn. Let us be on our way," Simon said, as balloon strings wrapped around his waist and under arms. Betty and Finn got the same treatment, and they flew gently over the calm lake of icebergs and memories of past conflicts.

Finally reaching the other side, Simon returned Pyra to her original size before lifting the sleep spell. Finn and Betty thanked the balloons profusely while he worked, crafting the necessary counterspells to awaken their fire elemental. Once it was finished, it didn't take long for Pyra to regain consciousness. After filling her in on the trip over Iceberg Lake, to which she was slightly sorry she had missed, thegroup moved through the remains of human civilization. As they traveled, they felt a sense of foreboding, something that was telling them to turn back. They weren't heroes for nothing though, and shrugged off this feeling of danger ahead.

It wasn't long till danger found them though. As they approached the descent into the sewers of the ancient human city, undead rose all around them: skeletons, zombies, even a few vampires. Finn drew his Holy Sword as Pyra charged up her fire power. Betty and Simon stood back to back, with her staff raised and his hands cloaked in bright blue energy.

"No going back now," Finn said, eyeing the undead with determination.

"We knew this might be a one way trip," Betty replied, and shot forward, smashing through a skeleton with her crystal staff, the blue lightning shooting out and turning the remaining bones to ash.

"Magic Missile," Simon cried, as five bolts of concussive force shot from his hands and struck enemies in front of him to the ground.

"Flame Shower," Pyra yelled, and threw her fireballs into the sky, which split into smaller fireballs and landed on the vampires and zombies, burning their undead flesh.

Finn roared a battle cry and smashed through skeleton after skeleton , breaking them apart, and the holy magic of the Sword kept them from reanimating again.

"Cone of Frost," Finn heard Simon shout before he let out a cry of pain. Finn turned and saw Simon clutching a dagger that had been thrust into his side from a skeleton behind him. Pyra shot a wave of white flame that burned all enemies in her path and she ran to Simon's side, defending the wounded mage, quickly followed by Finn and Betty.

"Can you heal him," Finn asked desperately?

"Yes," Betty replied. Kneeling beside her beloved, Betty touched him with the Blue Crystal Staff and whispered, "It will be alright my love. It will all be alright." A bright light flashed, and Simon's wound had disappeared. He jumped up quickly, and shouted, "Lightning bolt," casting a bolt of energy, shooting it through the vampire that was about to taste Finn's blood.

"Whoa, thanks Simon."

"My pleasure dear boy," Simon replied, before rejoining the battle with vigor.

A few more undead and the ambush was defeated without any more serious complications or injuries. Finn took a moment to breathe and look around at the enemies they had already defeated together. He knew it was only going to get harder. He couldn't have been more right.

They descended the stairs into Dark Edenia, moving slowly, Pyra lighting up the room and everyone on alert for traps or enemies. It wasn't until they fell right into it, did they know how much trouble they were in.

Suddenly, a black hole opened under their feet, causing them to fail into the portal without any way of stopping it. Finn heard Simon try a spell, but nothing changed, just endless falling. Finally, Finn landed inside a room with two cages, and a chair between the two. Finn looked around, but Betty, Simon, and Pyra were no where to be seen. Finn was alone.

Suddenly he wasn't as Abracadaniel appeared in the chair, watching Finn.

"I'm here to stop you," Finn declared.

"Oh Finn. You can try. And you can fail. I'm stronger than you know. You're nothing to me. A mere speck in my unending power. You have nothing. Or rather," he said, gesturing to the cages, asPrya appeared in one, and Jake appeared in the other, "you will have nothing."

"Oh glob. Jake. Flame Princess. Are you guys ok."

"We're fine buddy. Take this guy out," Jake encouraged.

"Aren't you getting ahead of yourself dog," Abracadaniel spoke, staring through Jake. "What we have here, is the Hero's Dilema. I will let one of these people live. At least till they're swallowed by my power. But one will die, for certain. You have to choose, Hero of Ooo. Who do you save? Your best friend? The one who has been your brother, your companion, your rock, and your salvation? Or will you let your Epic Love Story end here? There are, after all, more princesses, but only one Jake. What will you do Finn?"

"You can't do this," Finn said in distress, charging Abracadaniel, only to end up running into a portal and returning to the beginning of the room.

"You can only save one. Choose," the Void mage demanded. "You have three minutes before they both die because you couldn't make a decision."

"Finn," Pyra began.

"Don't," Finn interrupted. "I'll save you. I'll save both of you."

"Finn. Buddy. It's ok. I know what I have to do,"

Finn, bewildered, turned to Jake and asked, "What are you saying?"

"Look man. Promise me you'll look after Lady and the Pups for me. And Shelby. She sometimes forgets to eat her dinner. And BEEMO."

"Jake, no man. I can't choose."

"I know. That's why I'm choosing for you. I met my pups Finn. They know I'm their daddy and they know I love them. But I also love you. And I know how much you love Flame Princess. You can't choose and if you don't, you'll lose both of us. There's no reason for that."

"Oh my, this is getting interesting," Abracadaniel commented, watching with interest, opening a black hole beneath Jake's cage.

"SHUT YOUR FACE," Finn screamed at the Void mage, rage overtaking him as the realness of the situation they were all in settled in his mind. "Please Jake. Don't do this man. I need you."

"You're a man now Finn. You don't need your dog anymore. You've made a life and you have friends and people that love you. People that would die for you. I'm one of them."

"You're not my dog. You're my brother. My blood."

"And I have to protect what's most precious to you. It's my job, to watch out for you when you can't watch out for yourself." Jake looked at Flame Princess and said, "Promise you'll take care of him. No matter what happens. Promise me that."

"I promise Jake." Pyra said, lava tears streaming down her face.

"I guess this is goodbye then," Jake said as he made scissors out of his hand stretching it above and poised to cut the rope dangling him above the black hole.

"Please Jake, don't," Finn cried, crying and begging for his only brother, his only family, not to cut the rope, his literal lifeline.

Jake looked into Finn's eyes and said, "Bye Finn. I love you man," before cutting the rope, and descending into the darkness.

As Jake disappeared and the hole closed, Finn's eyes were wide in shock, Jake's last words playing over and over in his mind on repeat, until finally; a laugh broke his stunned state.

"I love this Game," Abracadaniel laughed on his chair.

Screaming in pain and loss, Finn hurled his Sword at Abracadaniel's head, hoping to end the mage's life. He simply disappeared into a black vortex and reappeared under Pyra.

"As promised," he said, and made Pyra fall through the bottom of the cage into the ground, before disappearing again. His disembodied voice floated through the air, "Come and get me Finn. Avenge you brother," and a light appeared moving slowly towards a tunnel behind the chair that Abracadaniel had been sitting on.

Pyra crawled to Finn, in shock herself. She had thought of Jake as a brother figure for herself as well as for Finn. He approved of her and helped Finn and her be together when everyone else wrote it off as a lost cause. This one thing, this Ultimate Act, his life for hers, broke her inside. She knew Finn was worse. She knew she had to stay strong for him. She just didn't know how. So she settled on the next best thing: resolving to burn that mage to dust.

Finn wished it wasn't real. This wasn't real. Jake should have been at the hospital, guarding his pups, and in turn, guarded by Gunter. This shouldn't have happened. Jake shouldn't have had to die for him to love. It wasn't fair. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. Finn bottled it all up, his love, his anger, and all of his sorrow. He would bottle it up and let it grow with every step he took inside Dark Edenia, every step he took that brought him closer to Abracadaniel. When he finally would be face to face with him, that bottle would break, and while he knew Abracadaniel wouldn't survive it, he wasn't sure he would either.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I hate myself. Every time I read the ending of the last chapter I tear up. EVERY. SINGLE. TIME. It killed me inside to do that to Jake. I was so upset I couldn't even write a proper author's note at the end. I just wanted to throw the chapter up and be done. That ending hurt. But now the final battle for Ooo looms. And someone will be visiting the Land of The Dead and a hard choice will be made. It's time for Finn to grow up some more. Without further ado, here is what you've all been waiting for.

Finn and Pyra trudged through the darkness of the heart of magic. The pale light that led the way simply kept them moving one foot in front of the other, not speaking, still in shock at the loss of Jake to Abracadaniel, despite all their safeguards. Finn's last look into Jake's eyes, of him accepting death to save his best friends love, his final words echoing through the turmoil of his mind, would haunt his every step. Each movement was a reminder of his brother's sacrifice. Finn knew that if he had the Demon Sword that he would have given into it again. He was so steeped in rage and hate that even the dark light of their guide seemed to tinge red in his vision. Pyra's presence next to him held no comfort for him in this moment, and if Finn could register fear in his churning mind, it would scare him. Instead, he walked on, hoping to meet Simon and Betty along the way, as he would need every advantage he could muster to exact his revenge.

The couple continued deeper into the earth. The air was stale and full of decay. It was just like the last time Finn was here, fighting the Lich, and once again to save Ooo. He allowed himself a brief memory of Jake fighting undead with him to save the lich to surface, before shoving deep inside himself as he felt a sib threatening to break free from his iron cage of self control. On the outside, he seemed devoid, but on the inside, he was a howling fierce storm of rage and grief. Soon it would be unleashed on his foe.

The Light stopped suddenly at a crossroads of a series of tunnels. Finn and Pyra simply stood, waiting for a signal to resume their pace. Pyra desperately wanted to say something, anything to make Finn realize that she was there for him, that she was hurting that he was hurting. When she went to try, she was the fire in his eyes, and was reminded of his demonic form in the Nightosphere. She had just lost Jake and now it seemed she was powerless to not lose Finn to his hatred and revenge. Emotion, especially those of a distraught boy were foreign to her and for the first time, she wished Bubblegum was here, since she would know how to calm the Hero down. She would know just the right thing to say to make him understand. And for once, Pyra didn't hate her for it, only envied Bubblegum's experience.

Faint footsteps echoed from the tunnels. Finn readied his sword while Pyra charged fireballs, ready for a confrontation. What they found were their lost allies, being guided by a similar orb of light.

"What a relief we found you," Betty said in a worried voice. She was supporting Simon on her shoulder. The mage looked pale and exhausted, sweat pouring off his face and various blood spots dotted his clothes." Simon is hurt and I can't heal him without stopping."

"I will be fine dear," Simon said weakly, shaking.

"Fine? You almost killed yourself with that last spell," Betty yelled in frustration.

"What happened," Pyra asked, as Betty laid Simon on the ground?

"We were cut off from you both, and were attacked by creatures tailored to combat magic users. They ate magic and would attack with a mental blast before engaging in physical combat to throw anyone competent in martial combat off balance. They are called Kreelix: bat-like creatures with three fangs that eat magic inside a mage, killing them instantly with a bite. They have been thought to be extinct for the better part of five hundred years."

"How did you fight them off," Pyra asked, amazed at Simon's ability to survive such a foe.

"I was a scientist, much like Princess Bubblegum, before I became the Ice King. I trapped the Kreelix inside a room and detonated a fireball spell inside, before shutting them inside and locking the door with a hold portal spell. The fire raging inside the room consumed the oxygen, leaving the creatures nothing to breathe and they faded quickly, along with the fire."

"They managed to claw you up good in the process," Betty said angrily, passing the Blue Crystal Staff over Simon's wounds.

"I would take their claws over their fangs any day of the week my dear. I'm feeling better now."

"You need to rest and catch your breath. Those weren't ice spells Simon. They take their toll."

"Ice spells," Pyra inquired, confused by the sudden change of topic.

"I retain a certain… affinity for Ice Magic from my time as the Ice King's vessel. They don't cost nearly as much energy as normal spells do. They aren't as effective either, as the power or the Crown gave them true power. They are good in a pinch though, especially if I'm low on mana.

"I understand."

Simon finally noticed Finn staring at the orbs of light impatiently, waiting for them to make a move. "Finn, my dear boy, they will move in good time."

Simon wasn't acknowledged by the young hero, which sent off warning bells in Simon's head. "Has something happened," he asked Pyra?

She simply looked at the ground and stated, "Abracadaniel captured Jake and made Finn choose who to save from death, Jake or me. Jake chose for us."

Betty gasped in horror as what Pyra said seeped in. "I'm so sorry Finn," she spoke. Finn again didn't reply.

"Are you sure that's what you saw," Simon asked, thinking?

"Yes."

"That doesn't make sense. Gunter had the Demonic Wishing Eye. I don't know of many beings with the power to overcome that artifact, and Abracadaniel doesn't have the raw power to do so. His power is sealing, leeching, and absorbing, as well as dimensional travel. He doesn't have raw combat magic."

"You said it yourself, He absorbs magic. He could have absorbed the power of the Demonic Wishing Eye and kidnapped Jake," Finn said forlornly, finally speaking.

"If he's absorbed the power of that Artifact, we'll have an even harder time defeating him." Simon analyzed. "What was Abracadaniel's magic before when you defeated him?"

"Cantrips."

"I can only hope what you saw was an illusion. I don't want to believe that Jake has fallen, and until I find definite proof that it has occurred, I refuse to believe it," Simon declared.

"You should believe what you hear," said the voice Finn was waiting to hear.

Abracadaniel stepped out from a portal in front of the group, his appearance even more ragged, his eyes black and his skin pale. "Are you all ready to join the Dog?"

Finn charged the Void Mage with all the speed his leg could muster, bringing his sword down upon his foe's head, intent on cleaving him in two. It wasn't to be, as a shield of blue magic blocked the strike.

"Freezing sphere," Simon shouted, before tossing balls of ice at the distracted villain. Black holes appeared and absorbed the ice balls, and the fire thrown at him from another direction by Pyra.

"My turn," Abracadaniel said, before rags emerged from the singularities and attempted to entrap the magic users. Finn cut the ones aimed at Flame Princess and Betty slammed the Blue Crystal Staff again the ones focusing on Simon, turning them to ash. The heroes launched more attacks in vain, all absorbed by their enemy's defenses. Finally, he had felt he had toyed with them long enough, and shield of sealing trapped the group.

"You first Flame Princess," he said, and began to extract her magic as she screaming in agony, the magic of her elemental fire literally being ripped from her. She fell to the ground, unconscious as she was drained.

"STOP IT," Finn screamed, beating at the walls of his prison, unable to save his princess and falling into desperation.

Finally, the shield over Simon exploded with force, freeing him. Abracadaniel turned with surprise and simply asked, "How?"

"I've been tearing down your shields for a little bit of time now. It was just a matter of gathering the energy necessary for the spells since that shield kept draining me. Now Abracadaniel, you will answer to me for your crimes," Simon said, readying full combat magic.

"I will devour all you have to offer me," the hungry mage replied.

Simon launched combat spell after combat spell at their enemy, shouting, "Magic Missile. Frost Ray. Fireball. Lightning Bolt. Cone of Cold. Burning Hands. Scorching Ray. Flame Sphere. Acid Arrow."

Despite the massive array of spells against him, Abracadaniel simply raised a shield around him, blocking and absorbing everything Simon threw at him. While he was distracted, Simon broke the shields surrounding the other heroes. Finn ran to aid Flame Princess and Betty came circled Abracadaniel to attack him from behind. She swung the Blue Crystal Staff horizontally, colliding with his ribs and sending him hurling into the wall with a resounding crack. Everyone turned to Betty, looking at her with wonder. The medic of the team had gotten the only hit in so far.

Abracadaniel slowly pulled himself from the wall, cursing the heroes and holding his ribs, which had been burned with the Staff's magic. "I've heard of the power the Blue Crystal Staff holds. I've never seen it in action until now. It holds up to it's reputation. I will enjoy devouring that power."

"You can't even hold it without it burning you," Betty challenged. "Try absorbing something like that."

"It doesn't matter what magic you hold or what powers you possess. All will be consumed," the villain said before charging his absorbing magic.

"You won't win Abracadaniel. We will stop you," Finn shouted, holding the unconscious Pyra in his arms.

"I concur," A voice projected inside the minds of all in the room.

A white light appeared and the companion thought dead stepped out of it.

"JAKE," Finn cried in happiness.

"He's back," Simon said with relief.

"I'm back guys. Neutral Ant saved me"

"Neutral Ant," Betty asked, confused?

"I saved Jake from death," Neutral Ant projected again. "Abracadaniel has broken the balance. It is time for it to be restored."

"How will you stop me Neutral Ant? You have no real power to affect me," Abracadaniel laughed.

"I have reunited the Champions of Good. They will defeat you now," He replied matter-of-factly.

"Is that what you think? Well since I don't care about the balance anyway," Abracadaniel's voice trailed off as he rose his hand and pointed at Finn. "Die," and a tendril of cloth shot from the villains arm to pierce Finn's chest, ensnaring his heart and draining the life energy from it.

"FINN," the group shouted in terror. Jake shot to his best friend, cradling him in his arms as Betty and Simon renewed the attack.

"C'mon man. You can't die on me. I just got back. You can't leave now. You haven't met the pups. You haven't had the chance to become an uncle yet." Jake could feel tears running down his face as Finn lay unmoving, still by the cold grip of death. "I need your help to raise my pups. I need you to help me teach them to adventure like we do. Please Finn, don't be dead." A long mournful howl erupted form the dog's throat, unable to contain his sorrow.

It was at the moment that Pyra awoke and saw Finn in Jake's arms while Jake howled in agony. She knew that howl. The fire dogs would make that sound when one of their own was extinguished. She saw Finn and just knew. She knew everything. And that was when she exploded with rage and power.

All she could think of was that Abracadaniel had stolen the light of her life from her. All she could see was darkness as her flames darkened to black. She shot fire from her mouth at her target, and joined the fray.

H

Finn felt weird. He couldn't describe it at first. It was like floating in a jelly cube without the gross wetness. He just seemed to float aimlessly, unsure of a destination. He didn't know how he got here, nor where he was going. Time held no meaning, and the light was dark.

After what seemed an eternity, "or was it a minute," Finn thought? He heard a voice call out to him. It was calling him, and he felt compelled to follow it. The voice sounded like home. It FELT like home. Finally, he approached two figures, figures he knew very well.

"Jake. Marceline. What are you guys doing here?"

"I'm not Jake son," Joshua answered, his tie finally coming into view and strangely he was missing his hat.

"Hey Finn," Marceline answered, but didn't respond further.

"Son, to be frank, we're here because you're dead."

"I'm.. what?"

"Dead. Like me. That mage thing killed you son," Joshua answered, sadness in his voice.

"If I'm dead then why aren't I in the Land of the Dead. I should be talking with Death. And what about Jake? And Flame Princess? And Simon? And Betty? And Ooo? They need me. I have to go back."

"Death hasn't claimed you son. That's why I'm here. I'm here to give you a choice. You can go back. Or you can come with me and move on. If you go back though, an even greater threat to Ooo will appear and you WILL lose people. People you are close to. And there won't be anything you can do to stop it. There is a choice though. You have done a great many things for the people of Ooo and if you so chose, you may simply enjoy the afterlife with me. Otherwise Marceline will bring you to Death and he will send you back."

"Dad, I don't know what to say."

"I miss you son. And we will be reunited one day. It doesn't have to be today unless you want it to be. I just want you to be informed of what your choice will hold."

"Can you tell me what the evil is?"

"I can't. Tell you as much as I have is already breaking a lot of rules. But you're my boy, as much as Jake is, and there is NOTHING I wouldn't do to help either of my boys."

"There's something you should know." Finn had been struggling with how to Joshua this since he realized he was speaking with his father. He just hoped Joshua wouldn't be disappointed in him. "I wasn't able to control your sword. It turned me evil. I had to return it to the demon you got it from."

"Ahh. Well in hindsight it was irresponsible of me to leave it to you without proper training. It's more my fault than yours. No harm done. It's not like I use it, and you seem to get along fine without it, besides your current situation."

Finn nodded, happy his father understood. He turned to Marceline and said, "What do you think about this?"

"I'd miss you weenie. I want you to come back. Forever is boring without friends."

Finn took her words to heart and he thought of everyone in Ooo who he had touched in his years as an adventurer, from Jake and Pyra, to Cinnamon Bun and Princess Cookie. He knew he couldn't leave defeating Abracadaniel to chance, and if there was a greater evil on the rise, he would rise to meet it.

"Sorry Dad, but I have work to do," Finn said with conviction.

Joshua simply smiled at the man he watched his son become and said, "I'll be waiting on the other side Finn. Be safe. Live a happy and fulfilling life, like I had with your mother and you and Jake. And tell him I miss him as well, and I wish I could have been there to meet my grandpups."

"I will dad," Finn said, before embracing Joshua in a hug. Pulling away, he grasped Marceline's hand, and she flew them from Limbo to the Land of the Dead.

"Hey Marceline? If you're trapped in Candy Kingdom, how are you here right now?"

"I was summoned. Since I'm a vampire, a Living Dead creature, I am able to ferry souls if I so choose. It was a simple dimensional shift and here I was, waiting for you."

"Thanks Marcy," Finn said, smiling as they floated to Death's castle.

They found Death practicing on his drum set, fire flying from the drumsticks as they hit the drums. He jammed for a few more moments before he noticed the pair watching him.

"Hey Kid. Made your choice I see."

"Yeah. I need to go back."

"That's fine," Death said. "Your destiny wasn't completed yet. Anyway I've got something that will help you defeat your current villain."

"What is it?"

"I had to go into the 4th dimension to get it, so be grateful kid. That place gives me a headache," Death said, before handing Finn his 4-D sword.

"I didn't know this would work," Finn said.

"It will drain him of his power. The sword has absorbing powers of it's own. It absorbs anything it touches, but stabbing works best."

Finn looked at the sword solemnly before nodding and placing it on his back.

Death appeared in front of Finn and grabbed his hand, "I supposed you should be getting back now. You friends are a mess without you." He concentrated for a moment, and Finn wasn't in the Land of the Dead anymore.

Marceline looked at Death and smiled, "Thank you."

"You paid the price. The task was simple after that."

"I understand," Marceline said and she too disappeared from The Land of the Dead.

L I F E

The first thing he felt was the heat. It was unbearably hot. Finn opened his eyes and was horrified by what he saw. Betty, Simon and Jake were all sprawled on the ground, as if taking cover. A demonic roar rattled the chamber and the source of the heat was revealed.

Flame Princess was in her full powered form, but this was different. Instead of intense reds and oranges, her flames were black, just like Ardor. She was showering Abracandaniel in evil black fire, but he just kept absorbing it all. The heat didn't seem to affect him and the fire didn't seem to burn him. Pyra screamed in rage and poured more fire on him. "YOU KILLED HIM. YOU TOOK HIM AWAY FROM ME. I'LL DESTROY YOU. I'LL KILL YOU. BURN. BURN. BURN. BURN UNTILL THERE IS NOTHING LEFT TO BURN OF YOU."

"I grow tired of this game Flame Princess. Will you never give up," Abracadaniel asks, seemingly bored?

"I'LL NEVER STOP. IF I HAVE TO DESTROY ALL OF OOO TO AVENGE HIM I WILL. HE WAS MY EVERYTHING. AND YOU TOOK HIM AWAY. I'LL NEVER LET YOU DO THAT AGAIN. NEVER."

Finn knew Pyra would do exactly what she said in her current state of mind. If she didn't stop soon, she would use her Elemental Matrix to power her assault, and then the planet would surely be doomed to roast. He had to stop her before it was too late and he lost her for good.

"Flame Princess," Finn shouted.

Pyra heard him call to her. His voice was sweet music to calm the rage and sorrow that had shattered her soul. His voice eased her pain. She knew it was impossible but she still turned to look. She couldn't help it. Any chance, no matter how miniscule, that he was alive was worth everything to her. She turned and for the first time, she felt hope.

Finn saw her tear stained face and as their eyes met, her flames returned to their normal color. Betty, Jake, and Simon simply watched as the evil in Flame Princess receded.

"So you're back then? Good. I was getting hungry," Abracandaniel said as his tendrils launched at a turned Flame Princess.

Finn jumped over Pyra and drew his 4-D sword, blocking the tendrils as they approached her back. As they touched the sword, they withered and the effect traveled up towards Abracadaniel's body, who panicked and severed the connections.

"How did you do that? What is that sword? I must eat it."

"It's just you and me now Abracadaniel. As it always should have been."

"Then come, Hero of Ooo, and taste defeat."

It was then they clashed, Finn's sword devouring all the black holes and tendrils sent to destroy the Hero. With no martial training, Abracadaniel was quickly losing ground and was out of ideas. Finally, Finn was in front of him, and Abracadaniel felt fear.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you," Finn said. "I'm sorry I helped make you like this. I was selfish, and now I have to correct the evil that my choice made. I'm sorry." As Finn uttered a final apology, he plunged the 4-D sword into Abracadaniel.

A black hole opened around the villain and as he was being absorbed into it, he seemed to flash back to his old self for a moment, long enough to look and Finn and say, "I'm not hungry anymore. Thank you." And Abracandaniel disappeared into the black hole, never to be seen again upon Ooo.

A/N: I'm sorry it took so long to finish this. I just moved into a new apartment and it kept coming out differently than I wanted it to. Finally I think I have it in a place where I can like this chapter. Thank you for all my loyal readers. One final chapter before the last arc. I can promise it will be a great adventure for Ooo. See you soon, Raistlin99.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: and here it is. The final chapter of the arc. I've had this chapter in my head since I charted this arc out and I doubt it will change much as I write it. But prepare for the final battle coming soon.

Abracadaniel was gone, swallowed by a black hole. Not even a drop of blood remained on the 4-D Sword in Finn's hand. He stood there, staring at the space once occupied by his adversary, as if in shock.

"It is done," Neutral Ant projected. "I will return to my home. Rebuilding your home is on your shoulders, Heroes of Ooo. Farewell." And he disappeared in a flash of white light.

Simon and Betty held each other, grateful that the victory didn't claim their lives. Betty checked over Jake with the Blue Crystal Staff and healed the minor burned he had acquired while Flame Princess was on her rampage.

Meanwhile, Pyra slide to Finn's side, placing her hand on his shoulder to try and gently bring him back from his stupor. When that didn't work, she whispered his name without success. Finally resorting to shaking him a bit, Finn shook his head and blinked, his eyes registering the present around him finally.

"Are you hurt Finn?"

"No. I'm… I don't know… numb I guess," he said before his hero instincts kicked in. "We should get back to Ooo. We need to break down those barriers as soon as possible."

"Don't worry about that my boy," Simon says walking towards Finn with Betty and Jake trailing behind him. "I will handle that. Having a teleport spell at my disposal greatly reduces travel time. Ooo will return to normal in no time."

"Yeah man. We won. We saved the world," Jake said with pride.

"I guess we did," Finn said, still gripping his sword tightly.

"Finn, Simon will teleport us to the Hospital first, so Jake can be with his family and I can watch over Lady for any complications. Simon will then take you and Flame Princess to the tree house," Betty explained.

"Then I'll have my own quest to break the shields on my own. I'm quite excited to go on a solo adventure," Simon spoke.

The group gathered around Simon, who teleported them to the hospital. After some magic, the barrier shattered and the Hospital was freed. Jake rushed inside and was assailed by green construct penguins, all trying to smash the intruder. As Jake jumped around them, more and more penguins spawned to try and stop him, until Simon cast dispel magic, banishing the constructs and allowing Jake and the group safe passage.

After reaching Lady's room and Simon and Betty calming down Gunter and removing the Demonic Wishing Eye from the penguin, everyone relaxed and allowed Jake to have family time with his children in peace.

Simon teleported the final duo to the treehouse. After arriving, he pulled Flame Princess aside for a moment while Finn was distracted. "Flame Princess, have you noticed how Finn is withdrawn and not his usual jovial self?"

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure it's about killing Abracadaniel."

"I think It runs much deeper than that. I need to have a talk with him. Would you mind disappearing for an hour or so. This is something that should be just between himself and I."

"I understand Simon. Please bring him back to me. I don't know what to say this time to make everything better."

"I think I do. I will do my best to bring him back to his old self. You have my word."

"That you Simon," She said and left through the door, intent on just walking around for an hour.

Simon watched as she left the house and the nearby vicinity. Sure she was away, Simon sighed, weary. He was about to have a conversation about guilt with a boy with an inner struggle. Simon just hoped the right words would come to him. He didn't want to fail in his promise to Flame Princess.

Simon climbed up the ladder to the second floor to find Finn sitting at the kitchen table, still holding the 4-D Sword. He had to get that away from Finn. "Finn, you really should put that away. There's no imminent danger here to defeat."

Finn looked around and noticed he was at the treehouse finally. "Yeah. I guess you're right," was the reply while Finn stood and placed the Sword on the rack where his Angel Blood Sword was, strangely enough. Simon would ponder on that later.

"Come sit Finn. We need to talk," Simon said politely.

Finn sat at the table across from Simon, looking more through him than anything. 'Finn is already showing signs of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. At least the shock is starting to wear off,' Simon thought as Finn shook himself and came back to the present.

"I have to ask you some questions Finn. Please be straight with me. It's important." When Finn nodded in his affirmation, Simon continued. "How did you feel when you thought Jake had died for you?"

"How did I… feel?"

"Yes."

Finn squirmed for a moment before remembering this was Simon, the smartest guy he knew, a mentor figure to be trusted. "I was numb. Then I got really angry. If I had the Demon Blood Sword, it would have turned me evil again."

"Those feelings are natural and normal Finn," Simon explained calmly. "Jake is your brother. If someone took someone I loved with all my heart, like Betty or Gunter or Neptr, I would hunt them down, or at the very least I would want to. Negative emotions, like rage and hate, are the mind's responses to threats and loss."

Finn took this all in and nodded before Simon began again, "When you died, what did you see?"

"I was My Dad. And Marceline. Dad offered to let me go with him. To pass on if I wanted to. He warned me of a greater evil coming soon. I couldn't leave you guys to fight Abracadaniel and this new threat by yourselves. So I came back. Marceline took me to Death and he sent me back to my body. He even gave me the 4-D Sword to fight with."

"Marceline took you to Death," Simon said, pondering. "And he sent you back? With no price? No condition?"

"No. He just held my hands and poof."

Simon didn't like the sound of that. Something was very wrong. He just couldn't figure out what. He was missing something big.

"And how did you feel when you saw what happened while you were gone? Flame Princess channeled negative emotions to gain more power to avenge you, but nearly lost herself and the whole planet in the process."

Finn didn't know what to think about that. He knew what he saw. He couldn't deny that. He just couldn't believe that Pyra would think so much of him that she would destroy the world in his name to kill his killer. It was both flattering and frightening. Finn didn't know how to handle that. Pyra seemed to be back to her old self. Beyond being happy for that, he wasn't sure where to go with that train of thought.

"I was afraid for her. I don't know what to say to her now though. To see her go that far…"

"She loves you Finn. She is Fire. Her loves consumes and burns. She is passion and destruction and life incarnate. A living bomb should she wish it, or a gentle flame to warm others in the winter. Without your influence, I fear she will follow her Uncle into a descent to darkness."

"Simon, what do I do about that? How can I be responsible for her like that? I love her. I really do, but how can I have that kind of responsibility on my shoulders?"

"You now see it as a responsibility? A chore," Simon asked, surprised?

"No. Not that. But if I mess up, she could destroy everything."

"You are afraid of you own shortcomings causing her to destroy the world?"

Finn sighed before answering, "Something like that."

"Just do as you've been doing. She is coming along. For her to see you die was like you watching Jake die. Can you blame her for feeling what she did when you felt the same way?"

"I.. I didn't think of it like that," Finn admitted.

"She loves you with her whole being. It's her nature. Just as it is to enact her vengeance should you be ripped from her."

Finn just looked at the table in thought, taking in all Simon was telling him. Simon always had a unique way of viewing a situation and seeing what was underneath the surface.

"I have one more question for you Finn. It is the most important I will ask today," Simon informed him as Finn readied himself for the question that they both knew he would ask. "How did you feel when you ended Abracandaniel's life?"

"I felt guilty. But it was my mess. I created him. I wanted to be with PB however I could and I didn't care who I hurt in the process. Everything that's happened to Ooo because of him is on me."

"No it's not Finn," Simon said simply. "People make their own choices. They deal with adversity differently. Abracadaniel chose to become evil on his own. You didn't show him kindness in Wizard Battle, but that doesn't mean you made him evil. He could have chosen to let it go, but instead it poisoned his mind and he made his choice. That's not something you can take the blame for. Understand that Finn. You are not at fault here."

"But Simon, I-"

"No buts Finn. I'm being objective, not biased here. I told you where you went wrong. The rest is on him. And you did your duty as the Hero of Ooo. You've killed plenty of monsters before. He was just another that threatened the world. You lived up to your responsibility. Being a hero is about making hard choices that no one else can. That's why the Enchirideon chose you, like it did me."

"I'm going to let you on a secret Finn," Simon said, standing and walking around the kitchen for a moment before sighing. "Negative emotions like wrath, and greed, and envy, while they are known as the seven deadly sins, aren't evil. People just become so engrossed in them that they become evil. Wrath can make you run faster and hit harder, but it can also make you become vicious and unkind. Emotions all have baggage. You have to deal with them in the proper way so one's alignment doesn't change. Moderation is the key. It's ok to want more in life. It's ok to be angry or want something some else has. It's ok to sleep in all day sometimes."

Finn listened and absorbed all that Simon was telling him. He wasn't sure where Simon was going with all this but he knew it was important somehow.

"The keys to happiness are moderation and choice my friend. Abracadaniel choose to become evil. He chose to become steeped in greed and gluttony. He is to be pitied, not mourned. He is a cautionary tale for others. Don't blame yourself Finn. Do you understand?"

"I… I think I do. Thanks Simon," Finn said, smiling for a change.

"Alright everyone, you can come in now," Simon called to the outside.

Flame Princess, Jake, and Betty all climbed to the second floor of the tree house and took turned hugging Finn.

"They were worried about you," Simon explained. "I sensed them waiting outside."

"How are the pups Jake," Finn asked?

"They're already a handful. They can fly like Lady. It's gonna be tough keeping up, but I'm ready for them," Jake explained.

"They learn very quickly," Betty said.

"So when do I get to meet them," Finn asked?

Suddenly, a portal opened in the kitchen and a blast of blackish green fire shot out and slammed into Finn, knocking him into the wall.

"Finn," Flame Princess yelled, running towards him.

From the portal, the Lich stepped out and bellowed, "Give me the Heart."

Jake, Simon and Betty ran to engage the Lich in combat while Flame Princess tended to a groggy Finn. Seeing he's still alive, Flame Princess moves to help the others fight off the Lich.

As Finn watches, nearly unconscious, The Lich defeats the group with multiple evil fire blasts, injuring everyone until it's just the Lich and Simon left. Simon pants heavily, on his last legs, while the Lich seems unfazed by the power it's already used. Simon has enough power for two final spells, so he has to make them count.

Concentrating with everything he has, he makes a Magic Circle against Evil around everyone but himself. Following that, he pulls a sunstone from his belt and casts the strongest offensive spell that could work on the Lich he knows.

"SUNBURST," Simon cries as he throws the sunstone at the Lich. The stone explodes and bright light envelopes the Lich, causing it to shriek in pain. This continued until the light faded and the spell ended. Simon fell to the ground bleed from his nose and mouth. He risked his own life with that spell, far outside what he can normally cast. He was surprised he wasn't dead. His head hit the ground, unconscious, just as the skeletal hand of the Lich grabbed him and pulled him towards the reopened portal.

Flame Princess shot a Fireball at the retreating Lich, but it was deflected, the lich declaring, "The Heart is MINE," before disappearing along with the portal.

The Hero of Ooo watched, powerless as his friend was kidnapped. 'Have to warn Ooo,' he thought. 'Lich is back.' Finn reached for where Simon was before his arm fell, unconsciousness finally claiming him.

A/N: And that's it for Abracadaniel. And the Lich is back. What will happen now. And Why did Lich take Simon? All questions that will be answered soon. Review and let me know what you think. TTFN, Raistlin 99.


End file.
